Unconventional Love
by SummerLove-199
Summary: A story of the love between Charlie & Brax but not told with the general story lines of Home & Away. Charlie moves to Summer Bay and during her first day as a Police Sargent is asked to visit a disturbance at Angelo's where she meets Brax and learns about his past... She fights her inner ambitious and morals trying to stay away, but will it last?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm on holidays at the moment so I'm planning on getting back into some writing, only for a short period and I don't know if I will finish off my other stories I've written it's been so long I don't even remember what I was writing. This story is back to when Charlie was alive, however it doesn't have much to do with the original story plot, instead of Brax moving to Summer Bay and meeting Charlie, Brax and Teagan are together and Brax owns Angelo's where he meets Charlie as she transfers to Summer Bay as the new Police Sargent. _

**Unconventional Love - **

**Chapter One: Food For Thought**

**Brax P.O.V**

I was sitting in the office of Angelo's going through the accounts and drawing up a table on the businesses profits for the month when I noticed a small decrease throughout the last couple months, immediately I knew what it was from, Teagan. Even though we have been together for nearly two years I can say things are slowing starting to dwindle out and I found it easier just to stay with her in hope she gets bored and leaves rather than break up with her and cause a massive drama; however that plan was costing me. The thing that attracted me to her was her free spirit; she was strong and would easily put anyone in place if they were annoying her in some way. I liked that, I liked that fact that I didn't have to baby her or protect her from the drunken man's comments or gestures as she would always put them in her place herself.

She is a free spirit and for that reason she no longer asks me if she could borrow some money from the register and she is now always giving free meals or knocking off some of the bill if her friends were to come in, which is fair enough but all those dollars and unpaid bills do eventually add up to a substantial fund and just could we can afford a few bills to go astray doesn't mean we can in a the future.

"Teagan" I call, and wait for a reply, silence. I push myself out of my chair and knock the laptop screen down and make my way into the restaurant. I see her serving a few customers, in a skirt that I have advised is too short and a shirt that is too low cut, she claims it is because I don't like men staring at her in that way but simply it's because this is a family restaurant and an imagine such as Teagan is not appropriate for children to see.

"Teagan" I call as I get closer, she looks up and smiles politely.

"I'm busy at the moment Brax" She gestures towards the family.

"See me when you are done." I say as I walk to the bar and pick up a cloth, wiping down the marble counter.

"What do you want? It's really busy today." She questions after a few minutes.

"You need to stop giving out free meals and knocking off money as frequently as you do. We can't afford it." I say.

"But they are our mates babe, they'd do the same for us." She defends herself.

"I know, but we can't keep doing it. We are down a 2.5% profit, it mighten seem like much now but if this was too continue you will find handbags, shoes, dresses and what not won't be sprouting legs and walking out the door of shops and into our bedroom anymore." I reason, she nods and walks off as another couple walks through the door.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I open the door to my car and step out onto the bitumen, immediately being able to smell the salty sea breeze that is coming of the ocean down below, my hair blowing in the soft wind. I look around unsure of what to do for the next 3 hours when the removalist truck comes, dad always used to tell me about this place and how he ran the police station here for various years only to move away when mum fell pregnant with me. I grabbed my hand bag, locked my car and removed my thongs and ventured down onto the beach, watching the sea waves move in and take the sand back with it. This place seemed peaceful compared to what I was told about it from my seniors; I was moved here from the city as a promotion in hope to stop the crime that was rippling the little town. Crimes, and gangs seemed so farfetched for a little beach cladded town such as Summer Bay but I needed a change of scenery anyway so I took the job and start tomorrow.

I walked up on the grass approaching the Surf Club, an older man carrying a fishing rod and bucket was washing his catches off under a tap I walked towards him.

"Excuse me, but would you be able to tell me where I could get a coffee around her?" I questioned as he looked up.

"Well, there is the diner around the corner that does coffees and Angelo's but I'd suggest the Diner." He replied.

"Okay thank you." I said as I started to walk away.

"You wouldn't be Ross Buckton's daughter would you?" He questioned, I turned and faced him.

"Yeah I would be." I smiled, nice to know someone who shares some sort of familiarity.

"Well stone the flamin' crows. Nice to know you're here. Are you the new police Sargent everyone was talking about?" He questioned.

"I start tomorrow." I reply.

"Good on you, well I better be off. Nice meeting you, I'm Alf Stewart by the way." He smiled.

"Charlie." I replied as he walked away.

**Brax P.O.V**

I locked Angelo's up and stored the cash in the safe in the office, collected my keys and headed towards my car. It was a very dark night, the moon hidden by the clouds as I unlocked my ute and got in, turning the key in ignition and traveling towards home.

I opened the door to also find the house in complete darkness, I turned the lights on and the Tv before heading to the fridge and grabbing some food, surprised there was any left. I must have upset Teagan because usually she'd already be home watching tv and making dinner, but she left Angelo's as soon as her shift ended, I'm not entirely sure where she went. It was already 11.30 at night and after I had a shower and a shave I got into my bed and set an alarm for 6.00 the next morning as the breakfast period starts at 7.30. I wasn't asleep long before I felt Teagan slide in beside me, I don't know why but I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her pulling her towards me, I keep telling myself I'm not interested anymore and wouldn't mind if she were to leave but having someone there when you wake up in the morning is a great feeling.

I woke up in the morning and as usual made breakfast, got dressed and had a shower before getting into my ute and driving to work, parking in my designated area and walking towards Angelo's, but something was different. The ground beneath the balcony was littered with shards of glass and as I walked up the stairs I noticed that the door was smashed in and the interior completely destroyed. Chairs were strewn across the restaurant, tables overturned, walls bashed in and bottles destroyed. I walked through the debris of the restaurant and sighed, the problem with being a River Boy is the fact that you have enemies and that always come for revenge. I knew I couldn't take out insurance without a full police investigation and I didn't have the money needed to rebuild and keep us afloat during it, so I dialled the station and with regret called for police. I knew it wouldn't be easy the police and I have a love hate relationship; they would be kicking themselves that Darryl Braxton a non-criminal is phoning for help.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked through the door of the station I now ran and was approached quickly by a small short haired woman.

"Hi Sargent Buckton, I'm Officer Watson and we had a phone call about a break and enter and we need you to respond." She rushed.

"Oh okay, would you be able to give me directions and an offsider and I'll go straight away." I said surprised, not expecting this kind of call on my first day.

"Sorry about this, but we don't really have anyone able to respond to this. The business can be found down on the main beach above the Surf Club. Here's a file on the business owner." She said as she handed me a town map and the file.

"A file on the business owner?" I questioned, flicking through the file surprised on why they would have a one on the business owner.

"Just read it, you might find it interesting." She said sarcastically.

As I was driving towards the location I flicked through the file, his profile was pretty astounding, definitely a known criminal with drugs raids, drunken offenses, domestic disputes as a child and plenty of speeding fines. I could only imagine a man covered in tattoos, medium size, stocky, addicted to narcotics and abusive, this should be an interesting day.

The constable, known as Angus met me at the location, we stood outside just talking for a while as I introduced myself and he did the same. He was quite handsome and seemed very laid back someone who I think I could work with very easily, he was funny, very quick witted by somewhat a little bit uneducated but he seemed good at his job so I didn't mind. He led me through the Surf Club and then up a flight of stairs where the destruction was noticeable, glass shattered all over the floor and the door was definitely forced open. I knocked on the door loudly as I wasn't able to see anyone through the torn up restaurant.

"Sargent Buckton, Yabbie Creek Police." I said formally hoping someone would answer. A dark haired man, quite muscular and at least 6 foot appeared from behind the wall of the bar, he began to walk over and I noticed immediately that he was very attractive. Generally I don't let myself notice such things about a people I have to deal with at cases but I couldn't help it, I shook the thoughts of my mind.

"Where would I be able to find..." I lingered looking back into the file to find the owners name.

"Darryl Braxton is he available at the moment?" I finished, looking at the man who was approaching with a smug look on his face. At that point Angus walked through the door after checking to see where the point of entry was out in the hallway.

"Oh Darryl, it must be weird being on the receiving end of the situation, usually you're the one we are trying to arrest." He said sarcastically. Well I didn't expect this...

"Mr Braxton, we need to ask that you touch the bare minimal as we have forensic officers arriving here shortly and if we find fresh fingerprints of yours on the property it could contaminate any chance of taking any of the perpetrators." I said to him, as I stepped through the broken glass, hearing it crunch under my boots.

"That's no problem...?" He hesitated, holding out his hand.

"Sargent Buckton." I said instantaneously, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly.

**Brax P.O.V**

She was beautiful, I was astounded. The cops I usually deal with are short, stumpy women who have a bad attitude to try and prove their power and status within the men of their station but she was different. Tall, toned and brunette she had a firm look about her and I assumed she'd have a strong personality to match and very professional, compared to Angus that is. I felt nervous around her, I'm not entirely sure why.

"Do you have any idea who might be responsible?" She questioned as she looked around.

"No, I don't." I answered.

"No idea at all? From what I can see you definitely have some unfinished business with someone." She replied smartly, she's obviously read my file, from what I can tell all my information about everything I have ever done is in that manila folder she is holding in her hand.

"Well one location where they entered was obviously through the door, and I honestly think that the rest of the smash glass is irrelevant to finding if they entered as they simply could have just smashed the glass to prove a point. However the forensic crew will be able to rule options out. Have you noticed anything missing?" She questioned as she continued to walk over the smashed glass.

"Nothing, I've noticed nothing. The office hasn't been touched which is where the safe is located so all the money is still here, no liquor has been stolen just the bottles been smashed, everything I can think of is accounted for." I said.

"Well whoever did this is smart, my best guess on why they didn't take the bottles of alcohol is the fact they each have a serial number on the back, making for easy tracking if ever found." She said naturally as if it were common knowledge, she was smart.

I heard someone bounding up the stairs; Buckton was obviously surprised and by habit put her hand onto her utility belt right beside her gun.

"Brax!" I heard Teagan yell.

"It's only my girlfriend, don't worry I said." Looking towards her belt, she put her hand back towards her side.

"Oh my god what a mess, who did this?" She questioned as she looked around, grabbing a tipped over chair and pulling it upright and grabbing an unbroken bottle left on the table.

"Please do not touch anything." Buckton demanded.

"Excuse me! You don't have a right to tell me that." Teagan spat.

"If you are planning on letting some of us work, then yes you will leave and not touch another thing until the forensic team has been through and printed everything." Buckton defended herself calmly.

"Teagan, just leave I'll call when I know anything." I said looking at her.

"So you are just going to let her talk to me like that?" She questioned, glaring at me. All the while Buckton remained cool, calm and collected just watching Teagan's move with Angus standing protectively behind her. I looked at Teagan roughly, luckily enough she got the picture and left, tipping over the chair that she just picked up, Buckton sighed.

"I'm sorry about her." I said as I shook my head.

"Does anyone want a coffee?" Angus questioned after I finished.

"Yeah just an espresso please." Buckton said politely.

"No I'm right mate." I said as he left. I stood there arms folded watching her as she walked around taking various photos of the destruction. She was obviously an active person, her arms and legs very toned but she was still so petite and quite tall, I surprised myself that I was taking so much notice of a police officer.

"So where are you from?" I questioned after the silence got to me.

"The city, I only moved here yesterday." She replied as she continued with the photos.

"I guessed that, I haven't seen you around before I would have noticed." I said automatically, she looked up.

"Would have noticed?" She questioned.

"Yeah I would have noticed." I smiled looking up and down, she just laughed slightly blushing.

A**ngus P.O.V**

I was walking back up the stairs when I heard Charlie laughing, I walked in the destroyed restaurant with the coffees and saw her, cheeks slightly blushed she looked at me then looked down and continued to take photo's Brax grinning and looking at her, the tension definitely noticeable. I walked over and handed her, her coffee before taking the camera off her and taking more photos for evidence.

We waited for another 2 and ½ hour for the forensic team to show up, and when they did Charlie and I off sided for another 3 hours of evidence taking just in case they needed anything done or clarified. Brax was obviously hanging around Charlie, not too sure whether he was wanting information on who or how they may have done it or simply just to be near her. He was clearly interested, can't blame him, she's on another level compared to the woman he's with now.

Charlie and I were walking back out towards the patrol car when I threw her the keys to the car.

She climbed into the car and moved the seat forward and as I was putting my seat belt on I said.

"It didn't take you long."

"What didn't take me long?" She questioned.

"One day as a Police Sargent and you already have someone sniffy around you." I said smiling at her.

"He was not 'sniffing' at me." She laughed.

"I'm not judging, I don't mind the bloke he's alright a bit on the rough side but he seems like a decent man, just caught up with the wrong people." I said as she reversed the vehicle and drove towards the station.

"What's his deal? I don't get it. His file tells me he is rough, dangerous almost caught in drug rings and yet you meet him and he's polite, respectful almost charming." She questions clearly confused.

"To you he may seem all those things, before you were here and when he was still caught in with the drugs he was violent and top dog, he would enforce his rules and ensure he was respected throughout his people." I answered.

"What about his family?" She asked as she took a left.

"He runs them; his father left him, his mother and two brothers at a young age. His mother is an alcoholic and I guess the only way in order to get food on the table was to start dealing drugs from his father friends in hope of getting a few dollars to get food on the table. From what I have gained from his records he was a beach bum with a dodgy reputation and a massive chip on his shoulder, but within Mangrove River he was known as a surfing legend and something of a hero to the kids especially. He conquered the most treacherous rocks and rips at Wilson's and made his rivals look soft, he was the most fearless and reckless and that translates into respect in his world. I don't think he was looking for respect but once he gained it he had the power and influence any teenage boy wanted, so he was determined to keep it. This is what led him to what he is today." I said as she turned into the station.

"Food for thought..." She lingered, clearing immersed.


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Genetics

**Chapter 2: Perfect Genetics **

**Charlie P.O.V**

I got home late from the station last night, had a shower and sorted through various unpacked boxes to try and find clothes but then settled for undies and a singlet and then climbed into bed, which was just my mattress on the floor. I tossed and turned last night, he was handsome, cheeky, smart and charming but he was all wrong. A person with his upbringing should be rude, rough, violent and dodgy not polite and attracting a Police Sargent, not to mention he has a girlfriend. I couldn't help but feel he had a second agenda, trying to cosy up to a copper in hope to get information and pull strings when needed, or that's what I needed to tell myself. Darryl Braxton is a drug ring leader or at least he was in the past and a police Sargent getting involved with a known criminal in any other way then professional would be a big mistake.

I dragged myself out of bed and navigated my way through my flat dodging the stacked boxes full of clothes, kitchen utensils and linen, I pulled out the necessary things needed to make a cup of coffee in hope of waking myself out of my sleep. After a few minutes I was sitting on the ground in my living room drinking my coffee, thinking about him again, I groaned and got up again sorting through the box labelled "Gym/Running Clothes" found the required gear and got dressed, to head out onto the beach to go for a run.

I ran onto the sand where the tide from the previous night had made wet, I jogged for quite a while without music or distraction I just liked listening to the surroundings. The beach waves lapping at the shore, the birds calling and trees whistling in the wind, I sucked in a breath of the salty breeze and pushed on. I was jogging for a while until I stopped and looked out into the beach, I pulled off my shirt and shoes and placed my phone on it in the sand and walked towards the water. I walked into the water with my tights and sport bra on; waded in knee deep and stopped to pull my hair into a bun and then continued on into the water. I waded in deeper until the water was lapping at my bust, it felt great being in the water, troubles and worries just disappear. I always thought when people said that it was a load of shit. But it was true. I was facing the ocean looking out, on the outline of the horizon I could see the dolphins surfacing for air only to then duck back under the cool surface of the Bay's water, it was absolutely beautiful.

"So you like the water as well as solving crimes? That's something I can deal with" I hear his voice call; I almost sigh as I turn around and sink down into the water.

"No just taking in the scenery." I stumble, not sure on what to say to get myself out of this situation. He dug his surfboard nose first into the sand as I began to wade to the shore, I gained my feet and walked past him and grabbed my stuff off the sand. He gestured for me to use his towel but I just shook my head.

"No its okay I better get home anyway, start unpacking I guess." I smile awkwardly."

**Brax P.O.V**

"No its okay I better get home anyway, start unpacking I guess." She smiled as she avoided my sight.

"Need any help?" I questioned, as I looked down her body.

"Um no thanks, shouldn't you be watching your girlfriend or something?" She snapped.

"She's a big girl, she can watch herself." I said, smiling smugly at her, she groaned and walked away. She was feisty and I kind of liked it. I watched her as she walked up the beach and onto the path leading into the main of town, passing Teagan on the way.

"What did she want?" Teagan questioned when she reached me, obviously still sore from what she said to her yesterday.

"Just to tell me that the forensic team is running the prints they took yesterday." I lied, as I removed my shirt.

"Did she have to do it in a tiny sports bra and tights?" She hissed.

"Aw Teagan I don't know, and honestly I don't care." I said as I kicked the dirt.

"What is with you?" She questioned, I sighed.

"Nothing babe, I'm just stressed." I lied again as I leant forward and kissed her lips.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I dressed for work after showering to rid the sea salt from my body and headed off to work, I walked through the station doors to Angus handing me a coffee.

"I thought you might need this, the prints are back in a file on your desk, the Costal News has rung four times already wanting to interview you on your findings about the break and enter however I would recommend either ignoring it or just send an email with the bare minimum and drink the coffee you look like you need it." He said as he walked off. He was sweet, kind and thoughtful and I actually liked that, most of the male officers I have worked with are rude and arrogant, especially if a woman is their superior, but he's not he's helpful, thoughtful and generally wants to look out for your wellbeing, or well that's what I've found from the 24 hours I've known him.

I wandered into my office and sat down at the table, sipping the coffee as I sorted through the paper work that has already well accumulated over my 24 hours of running Yabbie Creek Station. I opened the file with the results of the finger prints and surprisingly enough, nothing came back, no results were matched with anyone in the system, I dialled 11 which connected me to Angus's office.

"Hello, Constable Angus Yabbie Creek" He spoke formally.

"It's only me, thanks for the coffee too. Would I be able to send you to Angelo's? Find out about their camera system as the finger prints have brought back nothing, I'm keen to get this case over with." I asked as I close the file and put it in my filing system.

"Why don't you go?" He questioned, giving me the same sarcastic tone as he did the previous day in the car.

"Angus, just do it as soon as possible." I sighed hanging the phone up.

"No problem." He said as he stuck his head in the door and grabbed the keys to the squad car we share.

**Brax P.O.V**

"Darryl Braxton?" I heard someone yell; I quickly got out of my chair and walked through restaurant to see Angus standing at the door.

"What do you want Angus?" I questioned when I saw it was only him.

"Who were you hoping was here?" He questioned cheekily.

"Just the carpenters, seeing you've taken all the evidence you need I should be right with trying to get the place fixed up." I said as I picked up a chair and placed it the right way up.

"Yes, correct. However I was wondering, well I wasn't Charlie was wondering about your security system along with your CCV camera's." He said as he wandered through, so that was her real name...

"I figured you'd be back for that, the camera footage from the past 3 days are saved on a disc in my office and from what I can tell the Alarm was disabled I have no clue how they did it as it's designed to go off as soon as something breaks or a door is forced open but it obviously never did." I said, walking towards the office and grabbing the disc.

"Can you think or have you found anything that it missing? Or anyone who you think may have done it." He questioned.

"Mate too bee honest I have no possible clue who could have done it, from all the people who have problems with me it'd be like finding a needle in a haystack. I told your woman that if I knew anymore I'd be on the phone and telling you." I tried to reason.

"My woman? I wasn't he one sniffing around her all day yesterday, she found it so awkward she made me come here instead." He laughed.

"Did she really?" I questioned.

"No, she didn't. She had a stack of paperwork to get through." He covered as he walked out.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I love my job I love the rewards as a police officer but I absolutely hate the paperwork, no matter what there will always be paper work on a boring day. I stood the paper up right and hit them on the table, straightening them so they would fit neatly in the folder. My office phone rang on the desk; I cleared my throat and picked it up.

"Sargent Buckton." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"It's Watson; I have had a call about a trespass at the Summer Bay High School last night. According to the principal there was a window smashed in one of the classrooms and a facility was trashed. Sound familiar?" She questioned, hinting at the break and enter at Darryl's.

"Yeah it does, okay I'll be there shortly. Thank you Watson." I said as I placed the phone down and grabbed my jacket.

I walked out into the reception to see Angus walking back in, I nodded at him and he turned around and walked back out, understanding what I meant. We arrived at the school and we walked straight towards the office where we were then directed towards the principal's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard as I opened the door.

"Oh thank you for coming so quick. I'm Bianca Scott." She said as she sat at her office.

"No problem Miss Scott."

"Just call me Bianca..." She said, hinting at my name.

"I'm Sargent Buckton, or Charlie and this is Angus. What seems to be the problem?" I said.

We spent the next 3 hours there finger printing and taking evidence, the nature of the crime mimicked the case at Angelo's so it was safe to assume that we were looking for the same person or people who broke into the restaurant. From the evidence taken, we managed to find that the finger prints taken at the restaurant matched the fingerprints taken at the school.

"I am very sure that we are looking for the same people as the ones who damaged Angelo's, so I will have a look and try to find the culprit." I said over the phone to the principal.

"Thank you Charlie, I'll be in touch." She said she hang up the phone.

After looking through the evidence over and over I come to the conclusion that the person or people who trashed the school were students or former students or at least someone who knows the layout of the school well, all the camera were dodged giving me reason to believe that they well and truly knew where they were. The only thing that didn't make sense was the fact that if it was a student, why would they break into Angelo's and how were they smart enough to disable the alarm system... From the CCV film that Mr Braxton gave us the person was only of a medium size, picked up chairs and tables with ease so he must have been well built but he hid his face very well so that have us nothing but information on his size. I grabbed my jacket again off the back of my chair and grabbed my keys and headed out to the car park.

**Brax P.O.V**

"So you think that the person who trashed the school was a student and linked to here?" I questioned Charlie as she flicked through her paperwork at the table.

"Yeah I do, it makes sense about the school and the crimes were so similar it'd be hard to rule out the fact they were connected." She said as she looked up.

"I don't see why a student would want to trash here." I said confused.

"You need to think for me, we have no solid evidence about appearance or identity the only way we'll get through this is if you can think of anyone that we can interview or if someone confesses. The later being very unlikely, anyone at all? A student who doesn't like you or your brothers, a student who you said something to that could have offended them?" She questioned, and then it clicked I sighed.

"What?" She questioned shifting in her seat.

"A kid came in here the other day wanting a job, he had some problems that I knew of but I didn't knock him back because of that I simply just knocked him back because I didn't need him." I said.

"So he was disgruntled, angry almost?" She questioned.

"Well yeah he soon took off, saying that I was discriminating against him due to his problems." I said playing with the ring on my finger.

"Got a name?" She questioned.

"No I didn't get that far..." I said annoyed with myself.

"It's okay really." She said reassuringly, putting her hand on mine. I looked up at her and the look in her eyes showed that she scared herself, probably not entirely sure why she did that, she quickly withdrew it.

"Um okay, well I'll go see Bianca again and um try and find out about someone who has problems with the school." She said as she got to her feet and brushed her hair behind her ear. I smiled as I watched her walk swiftly to the door.

"You know Charlie; you'd be surprised what you might like if you give it a go." I said as I looked up and grinned, she blushed and disappeared down the stairs.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Butterflies are all I could feel, I don't know how or why he can do that to me. He's so charming, I can't actually believe I touched his hand like that where did the professionalism go? I swear to myself I will never go back there alone, without Angus at least. I walk into the Diner in hope to get a coffee to calm myself when I spot Bianca sitting at a table waiting for her order.

"Can I get a coffee please?" I question the lady behind the machine.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring it over when it's ready." She smiled; I walked over to Bianca's table.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I question as she looks up.

"No not at all." She said, I pulled the chair out and sat down.

"I need to ask you a few questions relating to the school break-in." I said as the lady gave my coffee too me.

We spoke for quite a while mostly about the incident in which we came to a conclusion on who she believes it would be which would match the person on the CCV video. The boy had many problems, anger issues was only one. He was suspended a few days ago for verbally abusing a teacher and she supposed that it was he did it, she said she didn't want to press charges she'd just speak it him and tell him the best possible thing to do was for him to talk to Darryl and devise a conclusion to the problem.

"What do you think Darryl will decide to do?" I questioned.

"Well Brax probably knows what it is like to try and deal with anger issues. His brothers are both a bit hot headed, I could imagine he would be to but he's got a bit more self control and a reputation to keep up with." She said as she sipped her coffee.

"That man is so hard to understand..." I sighed.

**Bianca P.O.V**

"The whole family is, he's the most mysterious though, very charming to." I continued, she just nodded.

"You've been here 2 days and he's already gotten to you?" I laughed.

"I can't help it! I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm a police officer being charmed by a known criminal, he has a girlfriend." She rushed.

"Well you aren't the only one, many women are chasing him." I laugh again.

"I'm not though." She defended.

"So he's chasing you?" I questioned, not surprised at all Charlie is very pretty.

"No, I don't know." She stuttered.

"Speaking of the devil." I said as I noticed Brax walking through the door.

"Oh god." Charlie muttered, her back was facing him.

"Just look natural." I laughed, he ventured over and ordered his lunch looking over towards us the entire time.

"Is he looking?" Charlie whispered.

"Yes, don't worry Teagan walked in." I said as she walked in and grabbed his hand.

"Thank god, I'm getting out of here." She laughed as she got to her feet and left a $10 for the coffee.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I questioned, she just nodded.

We were walking down the beach watching the surfers out on the waves.

"That's his brother, Heath." I said nodding towards him as he ran out of the water and onto the beach with his surfboard.

"Perfect genetics in that family." She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerously Charming

**Chapter 3: Dangerously Charming**

**Brax P.O.V**

I was busy setting up Angelo's for its reopening tonight, it's been about 1 month since I first started rebuilding thankfully Charlie was able to capture the kid who done it, at least I know it won't be happening again. I dropped all the charges on the kid and even gave him a job. He's a bit messed up, some of the circumstances he's faced was what I was going through when I was a teenager to, I feel as if I understand him and why he is the way is he. He's under strict instructions and I watch him like a hawk.

Surprisingly enough it was Heath's idea to have a reopening night, drinks and pizza's half price in order to bring back old and draw in new customers to try and make back the money I spent fixing the place up. Everyone and anyone was invited as long as they were of age and would behave, the venue started at 6pm but we weren't expecting many until at least 7pm. I had the majority of my staff on hand as we were expecting to be extremely busy.

I finished up the final touches, moving tables and chairs towards the walls of building leaving an open space in case people want to dance, which usually they do especially when the clock strikes about 10pm when people have less coordination and have more confidence. It reached six and a slow wave of people began to walk through the doors, but I was only looking for one.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"I honestly don't know what to wear." I say angrily as I continue to search through the boxes of clothes.

"You have more dresses then me and my sister combined, the best thing about moving is the fact that you can wear them all again because no one here has seen you in them before." Bianca reasons as she sips her wine, sitting on the floor of my bedroom.

"I should be wearing something appropriate in such a small town as this, in the city no one knew who I was so I could get away with things. Here on the other hand I need to be seen as respectable." I whinged, Bianca got to her feet and began looking through my clothes herself. I've been in Summer Bay a month and in that time we've become quite close friends, we share similar interests and understand each other, I know a few other ladies here now too because of Bianca a couple of them are coming tonight.

"You have a dress that goes with every colour of the bloody rainbow Charlie, seriously pick one. It started about 5 minutes ago, we'll be late." Bianca whinged as she threw a few at me.

"Actually you know what I'll pick one for you, this white one is what I'd wear if I had a body like yours. So wear it for me." She smiled triumphedly, handing to me.

"That dress is really short and love cut around the top." I trailed, knowing I shouldn't wear it, handing it back to her.

"Well it will get you some extra attention and maybe a bit of fun, so wear it." She threw it back.

"I'm meant to be a respectable police officer, not sleeping around." I say as I stand up and take my clothes off, then sliding the dress up my body and into place.

"Think of it as a way to get too know people." She laughed as she stood up and helped me zip it up.

"This is a mistake." I mumbled.

"No it's not. There can be two Charlie's one who's professional and great at her job, the other who can let her hair down, wear nice flattering clothes and have a few drinks." She smiled as she handed me a pair of black heels.

"Well I like the professional Charlie." I say, drinking the rest of my wine.

"Well I bet there will be many guys out there who will like the Fun Charlie." She laughed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

We walked to Angelo's as we figured we wouldn't be able to drive home and it would be impractical to leave the car there over night when Angelo's was a mere kilometre walk away. We shared a bottle of wine pushing us from sober to the edge of tipsy, we wandered through the streets laughing until we reached the Surf Club and followed the sound, lights and chatter upstairs to walk into a packed restaurant full with people.

"Oh look there's Leah!" Bianca screeched nearly stumping over as she walked over only having me catch her and bring her back to her feet. We walked over and sat down on the bar stools where Leah was only to have a waitress come and take our drink orders.

"I think I should go order myself." Leah laughed.

"Why's that?" I questioned.

"Look whose serving and looking right this way." She smiled, nodding towards the bar. I looked over to see Brax staring at me, he winked and I blushed straight away looking straight back to Bianca with wind eyes.

"Geez, she this is the attention I didn't want." I said, probably a little too loud.

"Been here one month and you are the only woman to have a Darryl Braxton chasing after them." Leah sighed.

"Um no, no not chasing." I defended.

"He has a girlfriend, you know? Teagan blonde hair, short, massive boobs and she surfs absolutely perfect for Darryl, so no he is not chasing, just being friendly." I rushed, taking the last sip of my wine.

**Brax P.O.V**

As soon as she walked in I noticed nearly every guys head turn at look, looking at the same thing I was. Her long beautiful legs reaching up into her thigh long tight dress and as she walked it would slowly getting higher up her thigh.

"What are you looking at?" Teagan questioned, I cleared my throat and looked at her.

"Nothing, just busy tonight." I stumble, but it's too late she follows my adverted gaze, she looks back at me and glares angrily.

"You can never just be happy with what you've got, always got to find new toys to play with." She said annoyed. That's the thing with Teagan any other girlfriend would probably have cried or been extremely angry that I was looking at another woman in that way but our relationship is just a bit of a contest, if I've found another lady I'm interested in she'll retort by going out sleeping with another guy she can get her hands on, that'll break us up and eventually she'll come back, I'm bored and we'll get back together, a never ending cycle.

I watched as she walked off and then moved my attention back to Charlie as her friends were still laughing, Bianca began pushing her and she desperately tried to hang onto her friend but she was pushed off her chair and onto her feet, she hit Bianca grabbed her purse and pulled her dress down before fixing her hair and facing me, she saw me looking at her and hesitated before trying to turn around, only being pushed forward again. She looked down as she walked over clearly embarrassed, I smiled bitting my lip as she approached the bar.

"Can we get 3 white wines please Darryl." She said before looking up at me, I nodded and smiled at her.

"What?" She questioned, biting her lip. I shifted my body forward towards her, she just smiled.

"No one calls me Darryl, except my mum and that's only when I'm in trouble." I laugh.

"Well maybe you are?" She said cheekily, I just smiled moving in closer.

"Why's that?" I said a barely audible whisper.

"Because I'm still waiting for my 3 wines, Darryl." She said, as she sat down, I smiled and pulled away heading to get her wines.

As I walked away and to the fridge to grab a bottle of wine I heard Charlie talking, only to look back and find a guy standing right behind her, leaning over her she was smiling and laughing at him. I grabbed the bottle of wine, 3 glasses and walked back to the bar putting the wine in a ice bucket and handing it to her as the guy was still all over her.

"Thank you." She laughed as she pushed the man off her trying to grab her purse.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house." I said glaring at the man she just pushed away, she just smiled and got up to walk away.

"Charlie, look after yourself." I said, surprising myself that I actually cared.

"Don't worry I will." She smiled as she walked back to her table.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked back to our table and placed the wine on the table with 3 glasses.

"Geez we only wanted 3 wines not the whole bar, how much do we owe you?" Leah questioned.

"No it's all good." I say as I pour us each a glass.

"No how much?" Bianca said.

"I got it for free." I said slyly.

"How?" Leah scoffed.

"Darryl gave it to me." I said as I took a sip.

"That's not the only thing he wants to give you." Bianca said smugly, I nearly spat out my wine.

"Geez guys it was a free bottle wine not an invitation to jump into his pants." I scoffed.

"Well I would." Leah said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah why not? I miss waking up in the morning to some beside you, I miss the intimacy from a male, I miss sex. I really do, having V-jay I love him with all my heart and all, but when I guy finds out you've got a kid they run miles." She sighed.

"Well what makes Brax any different?" Bianca questioned.

"Well he's got Casey, he's practically a father to him. He might understand how I feel." Leah said.

"I don't think Darryl is lacking in the sex department Leah, he has a girlfriend." I said as I took another sip.

"You can't get over that fact!" Bianca laughed.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I know you want to go there or at least dip your feet in the water. Leah knows you want to go there, hell I bet Brax even knows you want to go there. The only thing stopping you is Teagan, that's why you keep being her up." She laughed. Maybe it was true, I'm not entirely sure. What Leah said was right I do miss the closeness of a guy, I do miss the sex and I do miss being in a relationship but there's no way I can get involved with Darryl.

"Shut up." I say as I continue to drink away the thoughts.

**Brax P.O.V**

I watch all the women during the night, ensuring that they aren't being given a hard time by any of the drunken blokes, partly because it's bad for business if I didn't and two I simply don't think men should be hassling them. Undoubtedly I watched Charlie the majority of the night, partly because I liked her and because that kind of dress he's wearing attracts a lot of attention, wandering gazes and hands. By midnight she was definitely gone, stumbling around and dancing, she danced with a few guys much to my hate but I couldn't do anything but watch. As the night lingered on she continued to come and retrieve drinks, each time getting friendly and flirtier.

"Aw come on Darryl. Just one more drink." She begged as she lent over the bar trying to reach for a glass, i grabbed her hand and placed it back onto the counter.

"Just one more, for the road home... I won't tell anyone." She whispered seductively.

"Bar's closed; last drinks were 5 minutes ago." I said as she reached out and grabbed the collar of my shirt, carefully pulling me near her.

"Just .drink? Please?" She begged.

"Where are Bianca and Leah?" I questioned as I handed her a glass of water, probably too drunk to even notice.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. They said they were leaving." She said as she started drinking the water.

"You didn't think it was a good idea to leave with them?" I questioned.

"No... I wouldn't have met so many new people if I had of." She said as she sat on the bar stool.

"So many more guys?" I questioned.

"I sense a hint of jealousy right there, and yes I met a few guys got some numbers and danced." She said as she got up and grabbed her purse, obviously angry that I said it.

"I'll see you later." She said as she walked out, pulling her dress down.

"You don't want me to walk you home?" I questioned playfully, she just kept walking.

I locked up Angelo's at about quarter to 2; our liquor licence only lasts until 1am so everyone cleared out pretty quick after the bar shut down. I grabbed my keys to my car and walked down the stairs and through the Surf Club doors.

"Come on mate I'm not interested." I heard Charlie's voice call.

"What's the harm?" A man questioned.

"There is no harm, I'm just not interested." She said again, I swiftly walked around the corner to find Charlie walking away from the guy who was chasing her.

"You look like you wanted to have fun upstairs..." The drunken man said, Charlie just ignored him and walked away. Still evidently drunk, she saw me and stopped, turning around and walking back the other way.

"Hey Charlie." I said as she walked off into the dark, she didn't stop just continued walking. I couldn't see her, but I could hear her shoes hitting the pavement as she walked, I jogged into the darkness to see the white of her dress standing out. I grabbed her arm quickly and she turned around quickly in shock and hit me, punching me right in the eye before she stopped and realised who it was.

"Oh my gosh." She said, hands over her mouth, my eye was stinging and i felt a bit of warm blood dripping down the side of my face.

"You got a decent right swing on you." I laughed as she grabbed my face in her small hands reaching up to have a look.

"I am so sorry Darryl." She said as she stepped back.

"Call me Brax; I feel as if we know each other more personally now." I laughed; she just stood there looking down.

"It's okay; I shouldn't have really grabbed you like that." I said as I felt the blood continuing to flow from my busted eye brow.

"How did you bust me like that?" I questioned, unsure of how she managed to split the skin.

"I have rings." She said as she showed me her hands.

"Well that explains it." I say as I grab the hem of my shirt and hold it to my eye in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I'm really sorry, can I do anything?" She questioned as she looked at it again.

"No it's okay; just let me walk you home." I said.

"There's really no need." She said as she leaned down and took off her shoes.

"You going to use them as weapons to?" I questioned.

"No, I just don't know if I should be walking in them in this state." She laughed, still clearly very drunk by the way she was slurring her words and finding it hard to balance.

"Well then if you aren't going to use them as weapons I'm walking you home, to your door and waiting until you get inside." I said as I grabbed her shoes off her as she straightened up grabbing my arm for balance, her hand barely covering my bicep.

"Fine, if you must." She slurred as she began walking home.

**Charlie P.O.V**

The walk home was quite silent between us; it was also pretty cold as we walked through the streets. I was kind of flattered that he even took the time to want to walk me home; we passed at least 5 drunken men walking home all who looked over and paid interest but as soon as they saw Darryl beside me walked in the other direction. It was more than welcoming having him beside me; a few times he'd place his hand on the small of my back and push me gently forward as I stopped to look at people walking home.

"Stop staring at people." He whispered into my ear as we walked past another group of 4 men smoking on a table beside the road.

"Why?" I asked stupidly. "You're here in case any of them have a go." I smiled cheekily up at him, I don't even know why I was letting him do this, my mind kicked into respectable police mode.

"I might be able to defend you from one guy but given 4, I can't see myself looking after you to well." He said as he continued to push me on as we arrived in my street.

"It's alright now; you can go back if you want." I said, pulling him to a stop.

"I said I'd walk you home, to your door." He pushed, I just continued to walk not too sure if I wanted him to know where I lived but he's come this far I might as well continue on.

We arrived at my door and I kneeled down to the flower pot beside my door and reached behind, pulling out a key.

"Nice hiding spot." He laughed.

"The only thing people will be stealing is boxes full of clothes." I laughed as I opened my door, pushing on the door.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm more worried about them stealing you." He said as looking down into my eyes, I sort of just stood there staring into them for god's knows how long I just couldn't stop.

"Um, do you want to come in for a coffee or something, or a beer at least something for you to walk back with?" I questioned, as I threw my bag and keys onto the table.

"Beer would be great." He smiled as I walked over to my fridge and pulled out a light beer.

"Sorry, it's all I have. Is there anything else I can do I feel really bad about your eye" I laughed handing him a light beer.

"No it's okay." He said as he cracked the beer and went to walk out the door.

"Thank you Darryl." I said as I followed him to the door.

"Anytime, I mean that too." He said as he began walking down my path, I watched him as he left I went to close the door.

"Actually wait!" He said, I opened the door again.

"There is one thing you could do for me, actually two things." He smiled as he walked right up to me, for the first time I could smell him and it smelt amazing I don't know whether it was what he was wearing or if he just smelt like that but it was very knocking.

"What is that?" I questioned as I smiled.

"You mighten like the idea of it, but seeing you did punch me in the eye and caused me to bleed I think you at least owe me this." He smiled as he moved in closer; I stayed deathly still as his nose nudged my ear, his warm breath sending shivers up my spine and butterflies to form in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm open to ideas." I whisper back as I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, before letting go of it again quickly.

"Go out with me, one date." He said as he brushed the hair away from my ears.

"Darryl..."I trailed off.

"Come on, one date away from town, just me and you." He breathed again.

"Why?" I questioned a very vague question.

"Seriously? Why do you think?" He asked as he played with the hair that feel down my shoulder.

"You have a girlfriend, is she tagging along to?" I questioned seriously.

"Who says I still have a girlfriend?" He said, almost too seriously.

"Then why don't you give it a couple day, see if it works out?" I question again, trying to get out of this.

"Come on; stop trying to get out of this... Yes or no. Come on a date with me, don't make me beg." He said, I hesitated.

"I won't leave you alone until you come on one date with me. I will ask you at work, or in the street, whenever I see you or now even at home, I know where you live." He said smugly.

"Come on, one date. What can it hurt?" He questioned as his bare lips moved to my neck as he began moving them up and down my neck, I moved my head back arching my neck just wanting him to lay his lips on my neck.

"Say it." He said as he lips got even closer, the warmth making my throat tingle.

"Okay." Was all I could say.

"Okay what?" He questioned, lips getting even closer.

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you." I whispered.

"Will you?" He questioned playfully.

"Yes." I almost begged, as his lips got even closer.

"Good, I'll tell you the details later Charlie." He said, the way he said my name driving me crazy. He moved his lips away from my neck as he took a swig of his beer.

"Thanks for the beer Charlie." He said as he looked me up and down once more and left, leaving me standing there watching his figure retreat. He was so tempting I couldn't believe how he can manipulate me like that and make me almost beg him for it; if he tried I would have let him into my house and easily into my room. He was dangerous, dangerously charming.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked away, the smell of her skin still lingering on me. I tried my hardest right then and there not to kiss her, I'm not sure what she would have done but I knew I wouldn't have wanted to stop. Even when I was walking her home I could barely keep my eyes off those long legs of hers, I just can't control myself around her. I asked her out, she said yes after much consideration but she still said yes, I'm not even sure if I'm single, but she doesn't need to know that. If all goes well on this date I'd dump Teagan in a heartbeat in hope to get something like Charlie. I walked home, sipping on the beer she gave me even though I think I would have been happier in her bed, beside her.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I stepped hesitantly in the shower, not wanting to wash his scent off me it was so empowering I'm not sure whether or not it was because I was drunk and he seemed charming because of that or if I actually had feelings for the eldest Braxton. He was handsome, muscley, almost cute and very caring, he could have had me in bed he knew it just as well as I did and yet he didn't, maybe it was because he didn't want t take it too fast or maybe because he didn't want to take advantage of me, either way I don't mind. I didn't want to let myself admit it but I'm excited about this date, I will be telling Bianca about it in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Anytime, Anywhere

**Chapter 4: Anytime, Anywhere. **

**Charlie P.O.V**

"You're what!?" Bianca squealed as we sat in the middle of a very packed Diner.

"Shh, it's low key." I said quietly as I sipped on my coffee.

"How in hell did you get Brax to ask you on a date? You wouldn't believe how many girls have tried and miserably failed." She said as she took a bite out of her muffin.

"He walked me home from Angelo's the other night, he just waited at my door while we talked a bit and then he just got really close to me. His lips were inches from my neck and I just caved, I couldn't help it! I could feel his warmth coming off him and whatever he wears is amazing! He seemed so great I couldn't help but resist." I swooned.

"You slept with him didn't you!?" Bianca squealed.

"No! I did not. But if he wanted to at that point in the night I would have happily had sex with him on a table in a park. I honestly don't know what came over me, it was that dress I swear this is your fault." I accuse playfully as I rip a bit of y scone off and place it in my mouth.

"My fault!? I'd happily trade places if you want. You're going on a date with a very attractive man; I'd say a sexy man. Have you seen him surf? Or at least without his shirt on? He is so dreamy." She says almost jealously.

"Why did he walk you home?" She questioned after.

"Oh this guy was chasing me around and wouldn't accept no so Brax just sort of followed me for a bit and then just walked me home." I said as a looked down at my ring, the one that busted his eyebrow.

"He is a gentleman, along with a bad arse surfer boy. I bet he knows how to handle himself in between the sheets." She winked I almost choked.

"We are going on a date, not back to his to do that." I say innocently.

"You never know Charlie; it might be one hell of a date. What are you going to wear?" She asked.

"I don't even know... He said he'd tell me details." I replied. I wouldn't mind wearing a dress, but something a little more appropriate would suffice.

"Well if it's dinner at an expensive restaurant then you have to wear something sexy and flattering." She said.

"Well what else would it be?" I questioned.

"Well money for Brax wouldn't be a problem you could be going surfing, or to the movies or to a 5 star restaurant." She laughed, I was very much hoping it had nothing to do with surfing. I liked swimming, and after Bianca telling me about Brax's beach body I wouldn't mind but I am not under any circumstances surfing.

"I guess I will just have to wait and see..." I wondered.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked into Angelo's, the staff have already started cleaning up from the night before, my eye was swollen from Charlie hitting me and my eyebrow was bruised but I didn't mind, because of it I was getting a date. Teagan slept in the bed beside me last night, she was already asleep by the time I got home and I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wasn't interested anymore and I do in a way feel that I was too harsh about what I've done so I let her stay with me for that night. Although I think she knows it's over.

"Shit what happened to you?" Heath questioned as I walked behind the bar.

"Alcohol gets the better of some people." I lie, insinuating that I was in a fight compared to chasing after a girl.

"Who was it?" He questioned.

"I don't know, he was giving a few girls some trouble at the end of the night and wouldn't take no for an answer." I lied again; Heath's pretty dumb so it doesn't take much.

"Oh Pee-Wee was saying he saw you leading some girl home too, is that why you come home so late?" Heath speculated, that's the thing with this place can't do one thing without someone finding out.

"I took Charlie home, she was the last lady to leave and was getting hassled." I said normally.

"As in the copper?"

"Yes Heath the copper." I retorted.

"Why in hell would you even care, her kind cause so much trouble for us." Heath said.

"So just because she's doing her job it means I shouldn't make sure she gets home safe?" I questioned, getting fired up.

"Well why would you. She's smoking hot I get that but she's a pig."

"You don't even know her Heath. How can you be so quick to judge?" I yelled.

"Just fuck her and get it over with, so we can all go back to some abnormality." He laughed, I just glared at him.

"Get out Heath." I demanded, and he did without question.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning up the remaining mess and wondering what I was going to do about the date, I didn't plan to ask her out simply because I wouldn't think I'd get the opportunity but I did and it happened. I spent hours thinking of a place I could take her, somewhere where no one would know us but somewhere where we could have fun and enjoy yourselves.

"We've got an order for Buckton!" I heard one of my waiters call.

"What did she order?" I questioned.

"2 serves of the barramundi and salad, picking them up in ten minutes" My waiter answered. I grabbed a sticky note from the front bar and quickly wrote on it, making it legible and waited for her meals to be cooked. When they came out I wrote Charlie's name on one and placed the sticky note on top of it, smoothing the sticky edge to ensure it would stick. I placed it back into the order bag and walked into the office to grab my keys and head home for the night.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Bianca opened the door and the smell of hot food filled the house, she then closed it and walked into the living room where a house was starting to take shape as I had started unpacking, the living room was first to be done.

"I picked up our take-away and a bottle of wine just for good measure." She sung as she walked in a sat on the now visible couch.

"Thanks for that, I've spent my entire Sunday unpacking." I moaned as I went into the kitchen to grab us glasses sand cutlery. I then walked back into the living room and grabbed the first Styrofoam take away container out, and flipped open the lid, Bianca soon to follow.

"Um Charlie I think you have mine?" Bianca questioned, I just shrugged.

"They are exactly the same, barramundi and salad." I said with a piece of lettuce in my mouth.

"But I bet that one doesn't have a name addressed to you and a phone number." She said, I swallowed putting down my wine glass and brushing my hands on my jeans as I grabbed it and flipped the lid down. On the lid in black pen was my name with an addressing sticky note, my name again then a number and a line to follow. '-Brax call me.'

"Maybe this is mine." I questioned as I handed over the one I had already eaten out of.

"So are you going to call him?" Bianca questioned.

"Well not now I'm eating." I laughed; Brax was just full of surprises.

"I don't know how you can contain yourself like this; I would be on the phone drooling to him." Bianca smirked.

"Give me a break, I do have some self control." I snickered.

"No you don't. You're just too nervous to call him." Bianca sneered.

"Yes, I don't know what I'm meant to say. 'Oh hi Brax, where's this date? I don't want to come across as too keen."I joked.

"What's wrong with coming across keen? You are going on a date with Darryl Braxton." She stated again.

"You don't have to keep reminding me." I laughed as I took a sip of wine.

"Then be excited!" She squealed.

**Brax P.O.V**

I arrived to my house and noticed the house was lit up with movement inside, I sighed. I parked my car and got out, locking it and walking towards the door it was already open, and I walked through and saw Teagan making Dinner inside. I walked it, pretending not to see her unsure of why she was still here I threw my keys into the bowl beside the door before walking into the kitchen leaning against the table top and staring at her.

"Hi baby." She smiled sweetly as she drained cooked vegetables.

"Teagan what are you still doing here?" I sighed, unsure of why she hasn't left like all the other times.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Teagan, don't do this. We knew we wouldn't last, it always happens you always find someone else who interests you and you leave." I reason.

"But I haven't found anyone?" She said confused.

"But I have." I cut, her face dropped as if she didn't see this coming.

"The cop Brax, are you serious?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm serious." I said as I sat down.

"You want to get with a cop?" She said stunned again.

"Brax she wouldn't be interested in a guy like you! You have frauded so many people; dealt so many drugs and been involved in so many fights she's probably sniffing around you to bust you!" She screamed. What she said did make sense but throughout the last year I've laid low for so long I don't think she'd find anything on me even if she tried. I just sat there silent watching Teagan as she moved within the house.

"She let me get this straight. You are going to try and get this girl drunk, bring her home, sleep with her in the bed you've slept with me so many times then tell her to leave the next morning?" She said cruelly.

"You are unbelievable. She's obviously not stupid Brax; she's a Police Officer and a Sargent. She'll figure you out before you could even get her skimpy dress off, she'll leave you like I have all these years." Teagan said again, but she knew she wouldn't get a bite out of me so she grabbed as much of her stuff as she could, grabbed her keys and left.

"She'll figure you out Brax." She said as she closed the door, I heard her car start and she reversed out of my drive before putting it in gear and taking off. I don't know where she was going, I don't even know if Teagan knew where she would go leaving me meant that she was not only leaving her boyfriend, but a house, free food, a job and security, I felt bad not knowing what she would do but it was time to move on.

I had a shower and got into bed a cold bed which is usually unusual as Teagan is nearly always in bed by this time, I just sighed as I rolled over and went to sleep.

**Bianca P.O.V**

"Come on Charlie please!" I whinged through the phone.

"Bianca it's like 8 o'clock at night, no." She whinged back.

"Come on, late night shopping on a Saturday night. What could be better?" I questioned as I grabbed my handbag.

"Well I don't know maybe sleeping in my bed; I'm still tired from last night." She yawned.

"If you coming shopping with me you could have Brax sleeping in your bed with you! I know some really nice but flattering dress shops." I say as I grab my keys and walk out the door.

"I don't want him in my bed, I'm happy being alone." She said back.

"Do this one thing for me." I whinged.

"Fine, come get me in fifteen." She moaned.

"I'll be there in ten!" I laughed and hung up the phone.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"So tonight was good right?" Bianca questioned as we drove back towards Summer Bay.

"Yeah it was actually." I smiled, the back seat full of bags.

"My wallet it about $500 lighter." Laughed, Bianca insured that I bought everything possible to cover this date. Dress for a restaurant date, a new pair of jeans and a top for a causal date, bikinis for a beach date and everything else in between.

"It will be worth it." She reassured me.

"Not if he calls and changes his mind." I snicker.

"I highly doubt that happening." She said, as suddenly a light began to blink in Bianca's car.

"What's that?" I questioned as we slowed down.

"I don't know... It's never come on before" She said worriedly, the car slowing to a stop on the side of a road in between Summer Bay and the city.

"Shit, it won't start!" Bianca said as she tried to turn the key, her car not responding.

"Well this is great." I laugh.

"Shut up, this isn't funny!" Bianca said.

"What are we going to do?" She questioned.

"Calm down, let's get out and have a look." I said calmly as I stepped out of the car and into the cool air.

We spent about an hour on the side of the road, I opened the bonnet and had a look with what little car knowledge I had, I couldn't understand what was wrong, we had fuel and the oil was right so I really didn't know. It was nearly 1 o'clock when Bianca started to panic.

"How are we going to get home?" She questioned, I just shrugged the fact that we were stranded on a road past midnight really bother Bianca I could see how tensed she was.

"We'll get home, we can walk and come back and get your car tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Charlie we have at least another 45km just back to town itself then we'd have to walk home." She said.

"Well we could sleep in the car for the night?" I questioned, she just shook her head. I sighed, I knew one way we could get help I didn't like the idea of it but Bianca was really beginning to lose it.

"Okay, okay I know how we can get back. Don't worry give me a second." I said as I pulled my phone out.

**Brax P.O.V**

I woke up suddenly to my phone vibrating on my bedside table, I groaned and rolled over looking at the digital clock reflecting a red light towards me it took a while for my eyes to adjust. 1.30 In the morning I had no clue who this would be, I reached over and grabbed my vibrating phone to see and unknown number flashing on the screen I considered for a few seconds just to ignore it but something made me answer it and before I knew it I slide the green phone to the side and answered.

"Hello?" I questioned groggily.

"Brax?" A voice came back, a mistakeable voice.

"Charlie?" I questioned as I moved up in my bed, confused on why she would be calling me now.

"You know how the other night after you walked me home you said that if I ever needed help you would help me?" She questioned, her voice shaking as if she was cold.

"What's wrong?" I said questioned, getting worried.

"Well I need help..." She trailed off.

"Yes, Charlie I will help." I said almost annoyed at her for not being straight with me.

"Well Bianca and I are sort of stranded on the side of the road between the Bay and the City. Her car just stopped and I've tried looking for what's wrong but I really have no idea, I suggested that we just walk in but Bianca is losing her mind she's panicking so much. I didn't know what else to do I couldn't call anyone else; you're the only one I really know who could help me..." She said as I heard the wind blowing through the phone.

"Yeah sure I'll be there soon, don't move from there and don't get out of your car." I said as I jumped out of bed pulling on a hoody and a pair of jeans.

"Thank you, I'm sorry it's so late." She said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be there shortly." I said as I grabbed my keys and headed out the front door into the night air.

I drove for about 25 minutes along the Highway waiting for a car to appear and as I rounded a corner I saw a silver car come into view of my headlights, Bianca's car was pulled up on the side of the road with both Charlie and Bianca sitting on the bonnet, their eyes squinting due to the bright light of my spot lights interrupting the night. I drove past them and swung my car into a U-turn to park behind Bianca's car. I put my car into neutral and let it idle as I stepped out and grabbed a torch that I always keep under the seat, I walked up the side of their car and saw Charlie slide from the bonnet and onto her feet, quickly followed by Bianca.

"What seems to be the problem?" I question as I walk past them and to the front of the car, pulling up the hood.

"Like I said I have no clue... I tried looking for the normal things but either then that I really don't know." She said as she grabbed the torch out of my hand and held it on the engine as I looked. It was a completely different engine to any car I had looked at, miles away from my Ute anyway.

"This is one of those eco-cars isn't it?" I questioned, Bianca just nodded.

"My guess is that you blew an electric fuse or something, seeing these cars run on power from the grid everything inside them also runs on that power instead of a normal car running on fuel. It looks really technological so I'm guessing that as soon as something blows in the electronic fuses it shuts the entire car down." I said as I continued to look.

"Well what should I do?" Bianca questioned.

"You could call RACQ Recover, it runs 24 hours a day they helped me a fair bit in the city." Charlie said as she held the torch.

"You wouldn't want to do that, at this time of night they will charge you a fortune especially seeing it's a Saturday night. Lock your car and I'll drop you's home." I said as I dropped the hood closed.

"If you don't mind." Bianca said as she grabbed her keys out of her car.

"Well I'm not leaving you two out here." I laughed as I began walking to my car.

"Only thing is we are going to have to do something illegal." I stopped, forgetting about it until now.

"What?" Charlie said kind of shocked I said it.

"My Ute only technically just two seats but it could easily fit three if you two share." I said as I opened the driver's door.

"Okay, at this point in time I just want to go home." She said as she moved to the passenger side door and opened it before sliding it, Bianca following shortly after. They fit; only just Bianca is a bit bigger in body size compared to Charlie.

**Charlie P.O.V**

The car ride was pretty silent, all I could hear was the car humming down the road as we travelled back into Summer Bay, I don't know why none of us said anything I think personally because we were all tired and in that state between sleep and awake. I saw the lights of Summer Bay as we cruised over a hill and into town; I barely heard Bianca and Brax talking to each other it was more of a murmur even though I was sitting directly between them. I assumed Bianca was giving Brax directions as when we stopped it was in front of her house, she said her goodbyes and got out Brax waiting until she opened the door and got inside before putting his car in gear and turning around for another 15 minute trip to my house.

"You haven't said much Charlie." Brax said, I didn't comprehend what he said it didn't really sink it.

"Sorry what?" I said shaking my head and trying to wake up.

"What's wrong?" He questioned as he looked over to me.

"Just tired I guess." I spoke as I yawned.

"Thanks for this though I really appreciate it, I would still be walking into town." I laughed slightly.

"No problem really Charlie." He said as he smiled over at me, I looked at him before moving my head back to the road as he travelled through the sleepy streets.

We arrived at my house, the lights still on from when I left I grabbed my hand bag and looked back at Brax.

"I really do appreciate this Brax, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come." I smiled tiredly at him.

"Really Charlie it's not a problem." He reassured me again, I looked into his eyes, they slightly glowed from the light reflecting from the light above.

"Anyway I better get to bed before I sleep." I smiled barely, he just nodded as he watched my every move his eyes following my movement, I opened his car door the light coming on as I did I went to step out into the night but before I got far I felt his warm hand gently grab mine pulling me back into my seat.

"Charlie, I honestly did mean what I said the other night. Any time of day or night or anywhere if you need help call me, I will hit the ground running." He said as his thumb rubbed the top of my hand.

"Thanks Brax." I said as I smiled, my stomach growing warm as he let my hand go I stepped out into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Wanting This

******Took a while to write this one didn't know how to portray the outcome of the chapter, but I think you'll like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Wanting This**

After the Saturday night drama I spent the majority of the next day in bed and sleeping getting ready for week at work that would sure to be busy. At about 10.30am I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower washing the venture from the night away, I got out and wrapped a towel around my body as I grabbed a brush and tried to comb the knots out of my hair from my sleep last night. I sighed as I walked down my hallway, it's still cladded with boxes from my life in the city I made myself a strong coffee and tied my still wet hair up as I began to slowly unpack the boxes of my life.

I was watching TV as I started placing photos and other memories of my life on the cupboards the removalists helped me bring in. It was about 12.30 just after I had lunch when a heard a knock on the door, I thought it was Bianca so I just waited a few seconds as she usually knocks then continues to walk in. But she didn't, I heard another loud knock I sighed as I got to my feet and walked throughout the mazes of boxes I had placed on the ground as I slowly walked through them, I pulled the door open the door shocked who was standing before me.

"Um hi Brax, what are you doing here?" I questioned, quite shocked and embarrassed due to what I was wearing, pyjama shorts and a singlet I hid behind the door, clearing my state of shock humouring him.

"Well I was actually going to wait until next Sunday to take you, but I just couldn't wait for that so I'm here now." He smiled as I clicked.

"So you were serious about this date?" I stuttered as I started to rack my brains with what I could wear.

"Yeah I was, weren't you?" He said almost hurt, I just nodded my head.

"I was just hoping you might have given me like maybe an hour to get ready." I laughed, as the smile returned on his face.

"Well you've got 15 minutes, make it worth it." He grinned obviously loving that fact that I was stressing over what to wear.

"Well where are we going? What are we doing?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't want to ruin it..." He trailed off.

"Brax you can't do this to me!" I whinged.

"I could do a lot of things." He grinned cheekily, I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it as I realised I had nothing to say back to that, I just stood there silent.

"We aren't going out to dinner, nor are we going anywhere that needs you to be in expensive dresses." He said as he walked to his car, I smiled as I heard the door click locked and I ran through the house and into my room.

I picked up my phone and dialled Bianca.

"He's here to take me on our date! What the hell do I wear?" I whisper so he didn't hear me.

"You probably should have prepared something before he showed up." She said smartly.

"No! He didn't warn me he just knocked on my door about 5 minutes ago." I stressed.

"Well Charlie, I'd say go with your gut, better let you go bye!" She laughed cheekily as she hung up I just dropped my phone and started searching. I grabbed my phone again and searched through my contacts.

**Brax P.O.V**

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I leaned back and grabbed it with two fingers as I tried to get it out. I opened the message and smiled.

_Brax I'm serious what do I wear!? I'm not coming unless you tell me where you are taking me. - Charlie_

_Just wear something. – Brax_

_I'm not coming. – Charlie_

_I'll come into your house and find you myself, where something you'd wear to the beach. - Brax_

_So a bikini..? – Charlie_

_Something comfortable, I really don't care – Brax_

I never got a reply, I waited for a little while longer before hearing the door of her house open and then close again, I looked through the heavily tinted car window as she walked down her driveway wearing a very free flowing dress with her hair down and sun glasses shading her eyes. She walked around the front of my car before opening my car door and sitting down putting her handbag down in front of her, I turned the key and the car rumbled to life as I looked over to.

"So you decided to come? And you found something to wear." I said as I watched her glare at me before smiling and then ignoring me, I just laughed.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Stepping into his car I could only smell him this scent that just drove me crazy, and it was amazing he had such a defined smell that was just to enticing I'm not sure whether he does it on purpose or whether or not it's just natural. We were driving for about 10 minutes before I realised that we were driving away from Summer Bay, away from the beaches I know and the places where I guessed he would take me.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as I tried to work it out.

"You not being in control really bothers you doesn't it?" He questioned cheekily as we looked over to me, looking me up and down.

"Yeah it does." I say as smile at him.

We travelled for another 20 minutes the car ride full of laughing and teasing when we turned down this secluded road and through the scrub of a forest to reach a clearing of a cliff where the ocean met the horizon, he parked his car under a tree and we both got out I was awed. I carefully walked to the cliff edge and looked out over the sea, the breeze so prominent it threatened to overwhelm me, I looked back at Brax as he walked up behind me.

"It's something isn't it?" He said as he stood behind me, his body heat hitting the bare of my back where my dress didn't cover my skin.

"How did you find this?" I questioned as I looked over the edge to find the shore down below.

"I don't even remember, we were kids and we spent our days riding around on our pushbikes and one day we found this and just went surfing." He said.

"So this is where we are going?" I questioned as the breeze blew my hair.

"Not exactly, I said we were going to a beach." He smiled as he walked back to his car and grabbed a bag.

"Where's the beach?" I questioned as I looked down to the shore down below wondering if anyone had ever been down there.

"Well you're looking at it." He said as he walked to the edge again, I looked back up to him.

"You can't be serious." I said shocked.

"Come on." He said as he began walking along the cliff edge.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked along the cliff edge, Charlie following close behind as I walked to where I found a path all those years ago to get down from the cliff and onto the beach. Once I found it I took the first step down onto the path to turn around and find that Charlie had stopped and was staring at me.

"You can't be serious Brax, this is dangerous." As she looked down the steep descent.

"So you're a cop who spends her days chasing now crooks and playing with guns but walking down a path it dangerous." I mock as I hold out my hand to her; she looks at me nervously as she grabs my hand and allows me to help her down.

For as tall, elegant and fit looking woman I've ever seen she's quite clumsy, giving me the reason to understand why she was worried about scaling the decent. She held onto my hand the entire way as we walked down a few times I had to actually lift her down of rocks, well I didn't have to but I just decided to. I helped her down from the track and onto the beach where she still had hold of me, I just pulled her into me and smiled down on her, she looked up and smiled as I leant closer into her but she just smiled again and walked away knowing what I was going to do. I just grinned as she walked down the beach; this woman is so desirable I can't contain myself.

Everything she did had me in awe, she was absolutely stunningly beautiful whether she was wearing her cop uniform or just out for breakfast she always looked perfect. I think what attracted me most wasn't her looks but the fact that she was a cop, a very successful cop who is able to handle herself in tough circumstances and look after herself and doesn't have to rely on Angus, her partner, to do the dirty work for her. She was smart, beautiful, independent and cheeky something that I absolutely admired.

She took her shoes off and threw them up onto path we just came from; I soon did the same as we walked down the isolated beach to where I was planning on taking her. I walked beside her for a couple hundred meters before we stopped at the mouth of opening in the cliff itself. I found it when I was a kid venturing around with my brothers, once we found it we walked in and discovered it was that deep and all it was, was a cave with a sand floor and nothing inside, soon we got sick of having to carrying our surfboards out her all the time so we just started leaving our surfboards wedged between the rocks inside.

"It's funny how people forget how beautiful the world can be." She said as we sat down on a grassy area at the mouth of the opening, I looked over at her smiling as I poured a glass of wine.

"What made you move from the city?" I asked something I always wanted to ask her.

"I guess I just needed a change of scenery, the city was very violent when it came to police cases and as much as I love my job seeing death and violence every day does ware you out so I was offered the job here where things are a little quieter. And I had a boyfriend in the force, things didn't work out and it just made it so hard having to see him every day at work, getting no distance makes it hard to deal with the situation." She said as she took a sip.

"Boyfriend trouble aye?" I teased as she grinned.

"Have you always lived in Summer Bay? She questioned as she avoided the topic, making me smile more.

"No actually, I lived in Mangrove River for most my life looking after my brothers." I said as I moved a little closer to her.

"Where were your mum and dad?" She questioned.

"Typical dysfunctional family, dad left after my youngest brother was born and mum become an alcoholic and had a gambling addiction." I said, hoping it would scare her off.

"So you raised your brothers?" She questioned.

"Basically kids of my own except I was about 16 when I took over the reins. Seeing you're the Station's Sargent I guess you already know my criminal records." I laughed, she just nodded.

"Well sounds to me you've had a tough life, I can't really judge the fact that you did what you did to keep your brother's alive, I know how hard it can be." She reasoned I just smiled kind of confused on what she last said, what did she mean by that?

"Do you have kids?" I questioned, wondering if I had stepped the line.

"Um yeah one, she's 16." She says looking at the ground.

"Wow you must have been-"I went to say without thinking but luckily I cut myself off.

"Young?" She said finishing the question, I just nodded.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked." I said, hoping I didn't upset her.

"No it's okay really. Ruby's living with her aunty, she wasn't exactly planned. I was 15 when I fell pregnant." She said looking at me, judging my reaction.

"Where's her dad?" I questioned.

"He's not a part of either of our lives." She said quickly.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" He questioned.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I smiled to myself seeing his reaction to what I am telling him, the usual calm and collected Brax who is always in control of his emotions and thoughts just got raddled and I could see it on his face.

"Like I said, to put it simply the conception wasn't planned and me and my parents thought it was best if he wasn't to remain in contact." I said as I looked over to him.

"Well I can tell it wasn't planned, 15 year old getting pregnant." He mentioned, still unsure of how to handle himself.

"I didn't even know until I started throwing up at school, I didn't even comprehend the fact that I could have gotten pregnant, it was that horrible I didn't anything good could come from it." I said.

"Aw poor kid, it was probably his first time to and he would have been nervous trying to perform for a good looking girl." He teased, obviously not getting what I was proposing.

"No I don't think you understand Brax." I laughed as I tried to explain.

"No I understand what he would have been feeling, he would have been so nervous I know I was." He laughed again.

"I didn't give him my consent..." I trailed off, and then it clicked. His grin wiped off his face and he swung his head to look at me, the sadness in his eyes prominent, he was speechless.

"It's okay; really I'm fine talking about it now." I reassured him.

"I'm sorry Charlie I shouldn't have said anything." He tried to say but I just cut him off.

"Really Brax, its fine I don't mind talking about it I find that it sort of helps. I didn't really have anyone to talk to about it when I was a kid, dad just shut down about it mum was distraught and I wound up pregnant." I said as I grabbed his hand trying to reassure him.

"I can't blame your dad, god if that ever happened to my daughter I'd kill him." He said with a bit of a grin I just smiled back.

"So you want kids?" I questioned, taking the topic off such a personal topic for me.

"Yeah, definitely." He said quickly, leaving no doubt in my mind.

"Well when I'm in a stable relationship." He continued, looking at me for me to say something.

"Yeah I'd want another kid at least, obviously in different circumstances to Ruby and when I'm married and stable." I said as I smiled.

"What's she like?" He questioned.

"Who Ruby?" I questioned, he nodded.

"She's incredibly smart, beautiful and very strong-willed." I said.

"Well she's exactly like her mother." He smiled cheekily.

"You're just full of the cheesy comments, aren't you?" I laughed, biting my lip.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." He said grinning.

"Do what?" I asked shocked, knowing what he meant.

"Just that... you really are a very attractive woman Charlie." He smiled, making me blush.

"How is it that you Darryl Braxton are flirting and really trying to bed a Cop." I laughed as I lay back on the sand, looking up to the dark clouds forming above us choking out the blue sky, we had been watching the sea which was starting to get my ferocious every minute but I took Brax's word for the fact that we would be okay here for the moment he knows the ocean pretty well from his surfing days, and I didn't want to leave just yet.

"I guess I'm just lucky." He said as the thunder rumbled, I looked over to him wondering if we were still safe to be here, he leaned over towards me, his face getting closer and closer as he inched forward. I laughed as he smiled down upon me, it felt like we had already been on numerous dates and been intimate I felt in total ease with Brax and it surprises me greatly. He moved his body over mine, so he was completely covering me but without touching me he was holding himself up with his arms on either side of my head, he grinned down to me again when he inched his face in closer and closer until I could feel his breath on me and his smell was even more heavy and dreamy. I bit my lip again as he laughed and inched even closer I could feel his lip touching my top lip but he wasn't kissing me just teasing, but when he went to kiss me a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning ran across the sky as the rain began to poor instantaneously.

I pushed Brax off me and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to me feet, already we were soaked in rain. I went to run into the cave where we would be kept dry and sheltered from the storm but Brax grabbed me by my waist and swung me around and pushed me forward towards the way back up the side of the cliff that by now had a small stream of water tricking down as the rain tried to find a path from the cliff down to the sea.

"What are you doing?" I yelled over the sound of pouring rain.

"If you were to stay in there and it continued the pour the whole thing could collapse on us! The water runs through the ground a moves the rock around and could cause a landslide!" He yelled back as he kept push me forward as we ran down the beach to get to the path. I was quite surprised he knew that, but it made sense I spose the longer we stay down in here the more vicious the waves will get and the sea would rise engulfing the beach and then us.

We reached the path as Brax leant down and grabbed our shoes, the ones we left there before we walked down and started talking. I balked at the path which was now even more daughting then it was before; it was now a slippery slick mud slide that was going to be extremely hard to get up. Brax grabbed me by my hips and lifted me up onto the path and I tried to get grip in hope to clamber my way to the top, I grabbed hold of a stalk of grass and used it to pull me off and managed to scramble up the cliff like that for a while before I fell and slid down about a meter to have Brax stop me and push me back up, both of us lying as we were getting soaked and covered in mud.

"Charlie help me out here." Brax laughed as he placed his hand on my arse and kept pushing me up as I couldn't get grip.

"Shut up! I told you it'd be hard getting up here." I laughed as I threw my hand over the top and rolled onto the rocky cliff, Brax soon to follow. I lay on my back, hair sticking to my face and my dress clinging to my body as I tried to get my breath back, the rain still bucketing down on me. Brax laughed as he stepped over me covered in mud as he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me to my feet, our faces inches apart except this time I couldn't smell him but I could feel his body heat radiating off him. He stood in front of me and looked down as the rain was pouring around us; I smiled and leant up not waiting to wait any longer for this kiss he leant down his forehead leaning against mine.

"You really want this?" Brax questioned as he looked down and all of a sudden I wasn't sure. Did I really want to take this next step I know it was only a kiss but I know I wanted more and he's made it clear that we also wants more ad if we were to and this were to get out I'm pretty sure I could say good bye to my respectful police status.

"What are you worried about?" He questioned as he placed his hand under my chin and lifted it so I looked at him.

"I'm just worried that if people find out about this..." I trailed not knowing if I should continue.

"That they'll disown you as the respectable Police Sargent?" He finished, not bothered by it. I just nodded.

"Come on, one date forget about everything else. One day together and if you aren't interested after then leave and I won't question or bug you again, one date." He said as he looked down to me, his hair dripping wet with rain.

"So after today, you won't bother me? Like a one night stand." I ask, liking the idea.

"Exactly, I'll leave in the morning and I won't speak of it again unless you want me to." He spoke, his heat still rippling off his body. I didn't answer I just grabbed his hands in my face and leant up, our lips meeting and the warmth of his body transferred into mine. He was gently but firm and passionate all at the same time, he was warm and supporting but rough and intense. We kissed in the rain, as the cold water rain down our faces. His hands ventured up the side of my body until he carefully placed one on me cheek and the other on the back of my neck as he kissed me. He let go of my face and moved down to hold my hips before hoisting me into the air, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to his car sitting my on the bonnet as we continued to kiss.

The rain continued to belt down as I ran my hands through his hair but we broke apart as another more threatening lightning bolt slide across the sky illuminating the storm clouds. We stop and stared at each other, our chests rising and falling together as we try to get our breath. He reached down and kissed me once more before throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me to the passenger side of the car.

"NO! Brax I will get your seats dirty I'm covered in mud!" I screamed as he opened his door, he just smiled and placed me inside as he went to close the door I pulled him back down and kissed him, leaning into the car and pulling him on top of me. He broke away quickly shutting the door and running to his side and getting in.

**Brax P.O.V**

I got into my side of the car and shut the door quickly so no more rain could get in, as soon as I got in I felt her cold lips on my neck kissing her way along my jaw bone and then to my mouth. We were doing this for god knows how long when I noticed she was only getting colder her lips, despite me sucking on them, were colder and so was her breath and her body from what I was touching. I held the kiss just pushed her backwards against the car door as I tried to retrieve something that I left in my Ute this morning. I pulled out a button up chequered shirt, which I left in here this morning after stripping it off to go for a surf consequently this was the time I decided to come get her and thankfully I did. I pulled her back towards me and broke the kiss.

"Here put this on." I say as I hand it to her, giving her one more light kiss before I started my car and reversed it so I could come back the way he travelled. In the passenger seat Charlie stripped off her wet dress and then slipped into my shirt and buttoned it up, it was considerably bigger then her but I didn't mind as long as it maintained her body heat. Luckily the thick canopy above the road managed to block out the majority of the rain because I was afraid if it didn't we wouldn't have been getting out of here anytime soon, I cruised along on the dirt track for about 10 minutes and indicated right to get back onto the main highway into town.

"You warmer?" I questioned as she scrapped her hair into a bun, she nodded.

"Mine or yours?" I questioned as we coasted into Summer Bay.

"Your brothers home?" She questioned.

"Good point yours it is." I smiled as I turned in the direction of hers.

She was at my throat until we pulled up, kissing me neck and my jaw line, her body considerably warmer it was still raining though, I pulled up on the curb and kissed her once before opening the door as I stepped out into the cold rain so did she and she ran towards her house only in my shirt I laughed as it came down to her thigh. I locked my car and quickly followed her up to her drive, she already had the door open and had her hands were at my hips, peeling my wet shirt off my and throwing it onto the floor. I kicked the door shut behind me and grabbed her by the hips again and lifted her up onto the table, her hands were on my chest exploring my tattoo when she pushed me backwards and slid off the table and had her hands undoing my belt as she walked backwards leading me to her shower.


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Irrelevant

**Chapter 6: Almost Irrelevant **

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was in the shower lifted up against the wall as Brax held me there, the warm water cascading down over us as we kissed. We were still rather dirty, the stream of the shower managed to wash away the bulk of the mud off us but there were still fragments that were stuck to our skin. I laughed as he stopped kissing me and smiled down, I was slightly self conscious that he was staring down over my body, I squirmed under his stare and he noticed looking back up at me and started kissing my neck again.

"So Charlie, don't you like me looking at you?" He murmured as he kissed my neck, I leaned my head back.

"Well no, but when you continue to stare at me that makes me feel awkward." I laugh as he moved my head down and kissed my lips.

"Awkward aye? Well at least I can't physically see if you're 'liking' this." He said, referring to his hard on that he's had ever since we got naked I just laughed.

"Well that's very true." I smiled as I looked down between our bodies laughing when he realises what I was doing.

"You are just a funny one aren't you Charlie?" He questioned as he moved his body against mine, blocking my view.

"So Brax, don't you like me looking at you?" I smiled as I bit my lip and raised an eyebrow, mimicking what he said before.

"You're an insatiable woman and I just can't stand you anymore." He groaned as he kissed my neck.

"You know the whole purpose of having a shower is to get clean right?" I stated as rubbed mud off his forehead with my thumb.

"That's the whole idea when you shower alone, but when you're not alone the whole idea is to have fun." He came back, I just laughed as I squirmed out of his hold and put my feet on the floor as I grabbed shampoo and began washing my hair.

"Wrecking a man's fun." He sighed as he grabbed my head and kissed my lips gently.

We spent about another hour in the shower, cleaning our bodies free of the mud and beach sand that stuck to us when he got caught in the storm along with laughing and kissing. We got out of the shower and he wrapped a towel round my body as I wrapped my hair up and then wrapped one around his waist as I led him into my bedroom as he grabbed and kissed me again.

**Brax P.O.V**

We stumbled backwards into her room as we kissed and she giggled she ripped the towel off my lower have as I kept pushing her backwards until she fell onto her bed, with me getting on top of her. I was on my knees and elbows as I held myself up off her body as I continued to kiss her, she groaned as I pulled the towel off her body. Her hands ventured from her side and held onto my hips as she tried to pull me further up her body but then moved from my hips and to the front of my waist gripping onto my penis as she kissed my neck.

"You really want to do this?" I questioned as she held onto me.

"Do you ask every girl you have a one night stand if they 'really want to do this?'" She mumbled against my lips, I just shrugged and rolled over pulling her on top of me.

"Do you have anything?" I questioned, as I didn't. I left my wallet in the car with the condoms in it and I didn't really want to leave right now.

"Mm hmm." She moaned as she broke my kiss and crawled up my body to lean over to her bedside table. Her belly button was at my lips and I grabbed her hips and began kissing her tight belly as she searched through her draw for a condom, I heard her fumbling with a box as she opened it and grabbed one out. She tried to crawl back down my body but I had her held there, my lips still on her toned stomach as I kissed her smooth skin.

"Brax if you want to do what I want to do you are going to have to let me go." She laughed as I continued to kiss her body.

"What do you want to do?" I questioned, looking up at her, she just threw the condom down on my chest.

"No mucking around with you is there?" I laughed as I pulled her small body down over me.

***Later In The Afternoon***

I woke up on my side facing the wall, I rolled over to find an empty bed without Charlie in it, and I guess she really did mean a one night stand even though it was only late afternoon. I sighed as I lay on my back, I wasn't leaving yet I was just going to wait until she came back and she did about 5 minutes later.

"You slept for a while." She said as she walked in.

"Guess I was tired." I smiled, she smiled back.

"Would have been nice to wake up with someone beside me." I said seriously, she just walked over to my side of the bed and sat down beside me.

"I washed our clothes; otherwise you would have been driving home naked." She laughed.

**Charlie P.O.V**

We spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping and watching movies in my room in the air-conditioning ignoring our phones and everyone else in the world around us, which wasn't too hard when we were together it felt great being around him but we had agreed, one night then it's over. As we finished another movie I looked over to him as he got up and put his clothes on that I washed previously, I was kind of sadden that he was leaving.

"We are you going?" I questioned as I lay in my bed.

"To get something to eat from Angelo's I don't know about you but I'm hungry." He said as he did up the button on his pants leaning over and kissing me gently.

"I'll be back." He said as he kissed me again and left closing the door behind him. I heard his car start and then drive down the road, and for a second I actually wondered if he was going to come back. I sighed as I crawled out of bed and got dressed as I went into the living room and continued unpacking boxes. I heard my phone vibrate on my glass top table and I was really hoping it would be Brax but Bianca's name flashed on the screen.

"Hey, what are you up to?" I say as I answer the phone.

"Nothing at all, just wondering how you got on with your date?" She questioned, clearly wanting to know details.

"It was great." I smiled to myself.

"I hope the rain didn't wreck it." She said.

"Surprisingly it made it better." I said, she didn't say anything waiting for me to continue.

"We went to this secluded beach near Wilson's and we just laid on the sand drinking wine and talking, it was great. First dates are usually quite awkward and boring but this one wasn't it was great. When it started raining we went back to where his car was and we were covered in mud and just started making out, we went back to my house and had a shower." I said but she cut me off.

"By yourself?" She questioned cheekily.

"No..." I trailed smiling to myself remembering what we got up to.

"Charlie Buckton, been on one date and you are already showering together!" She squealed.

"Maybe a bit more then that..." I said sheepishly.

"You slept with him to!?" She questioned.

"We've been in bed all day." I laughed as I grabbed more photos out of a cardboard box.

"Wow, so are you guys together?" She questioned.

"No I don't think so, we agreed this would be a one night thing even though it's been almost a day but we did agree that by tomorrow we aren't to talk about it again." I explained.

"Sounds complicated." She said.

"As complicated as you want to make it." I laugh as I heard a car door close, must be Brax.

"I got to go, Brax is back." I said hanging up the phone before she could say anything.

He knocked on the door and I walked through the kitchen to open it, he had a pizza and a 6 pack of beers to go with it as he walked in and kissed me on the lips.

"Didn't take you long." I said as I led him into the living room.

"I am the boss." He said as a matter of fact. I sat down and crossed my les as I continued to pull of memories from my last life and started placing them around my house.

"Do you miss it?" He questioned, I raised my eye brow unsure of what he meant.

"The city." He continued.

"Yes and no I guess. I miss all my old workmates and just people in general I miss Ruby a fair bit and the city life was okay, I got used to it and the cases were pretty intense. You'd be dealing with a range of things each day and the best thing was being in such a large city you never had to deal with cases with people you know where as here if anything were to go down you'd see the person the next day down the street. When you start trying to control the behaviour of people you know friendships end and blue's start." I said as he passed a beer to me.

"Do you miss Mangrove River?" I questioned as he sat down on the couch behind me.

"No not at all." He stated, I looked back at him.

"It just brings back bad memories, dad left when I was about 14 and mum went off the rails Heath was soon about to follow when I got missed up with the wrong people. I have no doubt that I wouldn't be here if I hadn't done what I did but I still wish I could have gone about it in a better way." He said almost sadly.

"I had a record by the time I was 18 and sent to court by 19 but I had to keep doing it." He said as he took a swig of his beer.

"I believe people change, it's not like your that man now." I said as I grabbed his hand and got up.

"Well I hope not." He laughed.

**Brax P.O.V**

We spent the afternoon together, eating pizza and drinking beer I watched as Charlie unpacked some of her boxes, not asking if she needed help because I figured it was probably very personal to her I just watched and we talked. We mucked around and soon enough I found myself laying on her floor on my back on top of all the newspaper and bubble wrap with her sitting on top of me laughing and playing around.

"You know what this has been fun."Charlie laughed as she tried to stay on top of me.

"Well it's not over yet." I said smugly as I flipped her under me and picked her up, chucking her over my shoulder and running to her bedroom, Charlie screaming as I did. I held her to my shoulder as she squealed and wriggled to get off me, I walked through the house and then into her bedroom, kicking the door shut and throwing her down onto her bed, me diving on top of her. She laughed as I ripped my shirt off and she sat up taking of hers before wrapping it around her neck and slowly pulling me in towards her.

*Later that afternoon*

I lay on my back in bed as Charlie lay on her side in the curve of my body, her head resting on my bare chest as her breathing begins to regulate. She kisses my chest then moulds herself into me and closes her eyes as she settles, the cold air from her split system blowing gently over her bare back and tight arse raising goose bumps and causing her to shiver I leant down and grabbed her feather doona and pulled it up over our bodies, the material easily sliding over her smooth skin, the sudden movement waking her up.

"Sorry." I say huskily.

"It's okay, what's the time?" She questioned, I reached over and grabbed my watch off her side table.

"Nine thirty." I say placing it back down.

"We've been in here since three thirty." She said a she rolled onto her back pulling the doona up further.

"Well we have been busy." I say as I slither my bicep under her neck and use my forearm to pull her closer**. **

"I should probably have a shower." She moaned as she sat up, her brown hair falling down her back. She reached down and grabbed my shirt slipping it on and doing up the buttons as it reached down to her thighs.

"If you're hungry there should be something in the fridge." She smiled as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Are you hungry?" I said as I got to my feet and pulled on my jocks.

"No, not really." She said back from the shower.

I walked through the kitchen and opened the fridge, I wasn't really hungry so I just grabbed a beer and cracked it open leaning on the island table and started drinking. I looked back at her stainless steel fridge and noticed she had attached some photos with magnets, I looked closer and noticed Charlie with her arms around a barely shorter girl it must have been Ruby her daughter because they looked quite similar. I can't remember how long I was looking at the picture but I snapped out of it when I heard the shower shut off, I took my beer and walked through the house and into the bathroom where Charlie was wrapping a towel around her body. I kissed her slightly, handing her my beer jocks and stepping into the shower myself. As I showered I watched her through the glass brushing the knots out of her hair and then brushing her teeth before sitting on the bench and watching me.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I lay on his chest resting my head on his shoulder as we lay in my bed; Brax was watching TV as I tried to fall asleep. I could feel his warm breath floating over my back as she trailed his fingers up and down my back lightly; it kept stirring me from my sleep.

"Brax..." I moaned.

"What?" He questioned sheepishly as he continued to do it.

"Stop it." I laughed.

"You know tomorrow I'm going to have to go back to pretending I never knew you." I say, the abrupticy of what I said made her look up to me.

"I know, but we agreed on that." Charlie said.

"But that doesn't matter at the moment it's almost irrelevant, that's tomorrow and its tonight." She smiled as she rolled onto me, sitting up on my stomach. I forced a smile and rolled her over so I was back on top.


	7. Chapter 7: Above The Law

**To a guest who made a review asking for me to finish one of my last FanFicitons 'Twisted Love Story' take a look at it again, I uploaded a last chapter a few days ago. I would PM you but seeing your a guest on the site it's impossible, I'm hoping you see this and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Above The Law**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up as the light shone through my curtains and onto my face; I stirred and rolled to my left noticing I was still naked and in bed alone. I sat up, puling the doona with me so my body was covered as my eyes adjusted to the new day as I noticed Brax pulling on his shorts, but his chest still bare and shirtless. He must have heard me stir and looked back at me smiling slightly before zipping his shorts up.

"It's Monday so I better get going after all I don't know you." He said sarcastically.

"Very true." I say as I reach over and grab my singlet from my the ground and slip it on, then dropping the doona.

Brax threw on his shirt, and then walked over gently grabbing my face kissing my lips once then breaking away grabbing his wallet, keys and watch off my bedside table.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later Sergeant Buckton." He smiled.

"I'll be seeing you around Mr Braxton." I smiled back; he opened my bedroom door causing more light to filter in before turning once more.

"Remember; if you want to remember me and what we did just mention the word." He said simply before closing the door and leaving, I heard his car start up and him drive away. I sighed and rolled over before falling back to sleep to let my alarm clock wake me in a few hours.

**Brax P.O.V  
**I walked into Angelo's that was open for the morning breakfast rush, after I had gone home had a shower and gotten into work uniform, to find Heath standing at the bar restocking the shelves for the day.

"Long time no see sunshine, where did you disappear to over the weekend?" He questioned as he placed a bottle whiskey on the glass shelf.

"Out." I say not wanting or willing to give him anymore.

"Well obviously, it's not like I've tried ringing you or anything." He said sarcastically, I ignored him and walked into the office to find a stack of invoices and order forms to sign and file away. I sat in my desk chair and swivelled my chair to face the desk, Heath followed in obviously intrigued on why I was avoiding the question.

"So where have you been?" He questioned again.

"Last time I checked you weren't my mother and I was the older brother. So why are you asking all the questions?" I asked as I worked through the papers sorting them in different piles.

"Jesus what the hell is stuck up your arse today?" He scoffed as he walked off, stopping and turning around.

"Buckton! You got with Buckton didn't you!" He said slyly, I knew I didn't want him to know about that and I definitely know Charlie wouldn't want him to know so I ignored Heath saying anything would only further prove his theory.

"Jesus mate, don't be so uptight it's not like she's involved or married. Can't wait until the boys hear about this!" Heath yelled, I pushed my seat back quickly and leant over grabbing Heath by the V of his shirt.

"Listen Heath, if you know what is good for you; you won't be telling anyone anything. Don't tell Casey, don't tell Mum, don't tell the boys, don't even think about it." I said pushing him back knocking him off his balance, my behaviour proving his theory.

"Whatever horse." He said, walking out.

**Heath P.O.V**

I grabbed my keys off the bar bench annoyed, I'm getting sick of the way Brax treats me like I'm a child. Always keeps secrets to himself and yet he knows about everyone's business and as soon as you ask about his he goes over the top and gets angry and I've found it's just better to leave him. I walked down the stairs and to into my car and started driving towards mums place in Mangrove River where I was planning on meeting a mate that could give me some supplies which I'd then sell off. I was still pretty angry and I was driving quite fast down the quiet road and then I heard the distinguishing siren, I saw the blue and red light flashing in the mirror; I sighed and look back the cop car following close behind.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked into work acknowledging my co-workers and walking into my office, I sat down for about 10 minutes after making myself a coffee to have Angus walk in.

"We heard there was large party which caused major disturbances last night on the outskirts and the amount of complaints have happened to work their way to the big boss. He wants you to do something about it, he seemed pretty pissed." Angus said as he sat down in the chair in front of me. Big parties and disturbances were the usual in the city so I knew the how to deal with it.

"Okay, send a pair of officers out together to cover each of the exit routes of the town. Set up a RBT station and test for narcotics if you think it's necessary." I say, as I pick up the phone planning to ring the boss.

"We have a shortage of workers actually, majority worked overtime last night and weren't able to work today." He said unhappily, knowing it'd annoy me.

I sighed.

"Fine then, get the gear and I'll come out with you. It's not like I have anything to do here." I said sarcastically as I gestured towards my paperwork. I walked into the dressing room and acquired my gun and tazer from my safe in my locker before trapping them to my waist and heading out to my station wagon where I'd wait for Angus to come with the gear.

He dumped the gear in the back seat before getting in beside me, looking at me and started laughing as I began driving.

"What?" I questioned, looking over at him before looking back at the road. He leant over and moved my collar down showing he noticed the one of the hickey's Brax had sucked on my body as we mucked around, the rest were strictly below my neck as this is what I was worried about, people noticing them.

"Who's that from!?" He laughed.

"No one you know." I say half laughing to myself he was the most laid back officer I had ever worked with.

"Hey, I'm the one who lives here I'll tell you if I know them or not." He said.

"Seriously you wouldn't know the bloke." I laughed hoping he'd drop it and he did, thankfully.

"Why didn't you cover it in makeup? Like most respectable Sergeants would do." He teased.

"I did, it obviously rubbed off." I say not even attempting to hide the fact.

We were waiting at the RBT spot for about 5 minutes, hidden behind a road sign as we stood and poked our speed camera around the corner in order to test for speeders. We waited and shortly after a ute came around the corner at such a pace that I already ran to the car and jumped in waiting for Angus to clock the speed and come running to the car jumping in. I flicked the switch and the siren before turning on the road following the car that had slowed down since they'd seen us hoping they didn't register. We followed closely for a few hundred meters wondering where or not they were going to stop, just as I was ready to overtake and stop them from the from they indicated left and pulled to the side of the road.

"What was the speed?" I questioned as I grabbed my breathalyser and note pad.

"118 in 100 zone." He said as he opened his door and stepped out to.

Angus followed me closely as I walked up the side of the car, generally female officers always have a male offsider as male offenders can get a bit violent and the police force tends to find women are more vulnerable then male officers so they pair females with males the majority of the time. I knocked on the window with my knuckles as the window began winding down, I looked over and noticed Heath Braxton in the driver's seat with his usual cheeky grin.

"Can I have your name please?" I questioned as I opened my notebook ready to right down details.

"Heath Braxton, I thought you would have known who I was?" He said with a grin on his face, I didn't really understand what that meant.

"Okay Mr Braxton, do you know how fast you were going?" I questioned, looking at him he sighed.

"Obviously not fast enough to get you." He grinned again, my stomach dropped I couldn't be sure on whether he was just being Heath or whether or not he knew about me and his older brother. I recomposed myself.

"We clocked you going approximately 118km in a 100km zone, clearly speeding. Have you got any reason to justify this?" I questioned seriously.

"Just in a hurry to get to the boys, had to tell them something interested that happened over the weekend." He stirred again.

I sat in the car writing up his speeding fine whilst Angus tested for alcohol and drugs, Heath came back clear and I walked back to his car with the written fine.

"The fine consists of $350 for being over the speed limit by 18km; please find your way to the station to pay for this within the next 28 days or you will be asked to attend a court hearing" I say in the textbook way we were taught in the Police Academy.

"How about we forget about this?" He said looking at me.

"Excuse me Heath? You aren't above the law." I stated.

"No I'm not but my brother was above the law, or under he never told me." He said winking, I kept my composure and handed him the fine and walked back to the station wagon, Angus following closely behind.

"You slept with Brax didn't you?" He questioned as we were driving away, I just nodded.

"Wow Charlie, no judging but Darryl Braxton? Really?" He asks.

"You're the one who told me he wasn't that bad!" I defended.

"Charlie, all I'm am saying is be careful I'm not going to say anything but be careful getting involved in the Braxton's if he's told Heath imagine who else he'll tell and even though there is no evidence what so ever the bosses won't be happy to hear the rumours."He stated.

"I was stupid and Darryl and I agreed that once Monday came around we would forget everything that happened and continue to be mere strangers." I say, he nodded.

"You might want to remind him about that." Angus said as we stopped in a position waiting for another car to come along.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was sitting in my office as my employees ran around busily in the workplace, I planned on going to help but I was really behind in the accounts and orders. I picked up my cup of coffee and took a sip, placing it back down to have my phone vibrate on the table, Charlie's name flashing across the screen. I smiled; surprised that she was calling me so early after we agreed to forget it all.

"Hey, what are you ringing for?" I questioned.

"You told Heath didn't you." No question about it, she stated it.

"I didn't tell him anything, he put everything together." I said as there was no point denying it.

"We said that we would forget about it Brax! You said that and I agreed but now your brother knows." She said angrily.

"And I'm telling you Charlie I did not tell him anything about the weekend." I said trying to reason.

"Then how does he know Brax? He couldn't have just made it up he was too precise with his cheeky comments." She snapped.

"Where was he talking to you?" I questioned.

"That's irrelevant, but Angus was there and heard it all and figured everything out." She said, I gritted my teeth.

"Well what's he going to do about it?" I asked.

"Nothing, I can trust Angus but I can't trust Heath and apparently even you." She hissed.

"Charlie I am telling you, I did not tell Heath." I said as I started to get fired up.

"Nevertheless Brax what we did on the weekend was a bit of fun it meant nothing to me and I'm not prepared to let what we did compromise my job. Keep Heath on a leash." She said quite roughly.

"Righto Sarg." I said sarcastically as I hung up the call.

I sat there in my office fuming partly because of Heath and his incompetence to keep his mouth shut but mainly due to Charlie's coldness. I hadn't known her for long but I think I can really understand why she has never really had a serious relationship, as soon as something goes wrong or as soon as taking a step out of her square she worries it could damage her career and it confuses me on why she is so stuck on being a successful police officer and if it really means everything she thinks it means.


	8. Chapter 8: Consequences

**Chapter 8: Consequences**

**Charlie P.O.V**

"We got wind that the River Boys are planning a party for tonight on the beach." Angus said as he sat down in front of me in my office.

"How do they usually end?" I questioned as I hadn't witnessed one for myself yet.

"Usually most of them end up in the back of our cars and then in the lock up for the night, but I have also heard that there are some men from Mangrove River coming too just to disrupt the party." He sighed.

"Too disrupt?" I question.

"Well not everyone in Mangrove River is apart or loves the River Boys. A guy called Jake Pirovic is one of the people who don't particularly like Darryl and his mates, so if the rumours are true and if they do crash the party the alcohol could fuel a brawl. What do you want to do?" He said as he grabbed one of my pens and started clicking it.

"We can't exactly stop them from having the party at the beach otherwise they will just move to a private location and then we won't be able to control the outcome as easily. So I say let them have it on the beach where we can monitor the party and only move in if things go haywire." I stated.

"I had to report this to the big boss and he wants you to go warn the groups about the consequences of the party if things were to get out of control." Angus said.

"Well I guess that means I'll be paying Brax a visit." I sighed as I moved my chair back to grab my utility belt.

I hadn't talked to Brax for about a month and a half since I phoned him about Heath knowing, we've seen each other around but I've made no effort to communicate or even look at him so I guess this visit might become a little bit awkward. Angus knows about it all and he's promised to keep it quiet which I believe he will as he is a pretty laid back guy and he knows that I would never do anything to compromise my job.

"Do you want me to do it?" He questioned, knowing my frustration with the issue.

"No, it's okay I got myself into the mess so I can't avoid it any longer." I said as I got to my feet.

About 10 minutes later I found myself walking up the stairs and into Angelo's, as I was walking up the steps I could hear the music and feel the vibrations of the sounds through the soles of my shoes as I stepped onto the stainless steel steps. I walked through the door to find the place filled, every table was filled with large tattooed men and skinny women improving Angus's theory. As soon as I walked through the door the majority of eyes were fixated on me, I ignored them and continued to walk through towards the bar where I could see Brax standing.

"What do you want Sarg, can't you see I'm busy?" He questioned as he handed a lady a glass of wine.

"I was just wondering about this party you were having tonight?" I questioned, he smirked.

"Why do you want an invite? If you want one, most the girls will be wearing bikini's so feel free to fit in." He said cheekily, I just stared not amused.

**Brax P.O.V**

She stared at me, her stare bearing a hole in my chest I sighed.

"Jesus Charlie, it was a joke." I said shaking my head.

"I realise that Darryl, but I'm not joking. If this party goes ahead and if the rumours are true and if this so-called Pirovic does come and create a brawl your head and all your big tattooed friends will be on the chopping block. This is a quiet little town that doesn't need this." She said nearly at a whisper but it managed to surprise me on her intensity.

"Why are you so serious?" I questioned, the Charlie I knew in bed was fun, cheekily, playful and naughty but this side of her was irritating, I knew she was strong and independent but this was ridiculous.

"Why do you think? I'm a Police Sargent, the people here are counting on me to keep this little town safe and reliable and when you are your surfie buddies come in and destroy what the community has it is on me, no one else but me." She said angrily.

"Why are you so afraid of being happy Charlie? When was the last time you actually had fun, it was with me and I know it. The Charlie I knew that weekend was fun and cheekily but you are so uptight and arrogant when you put on the uniform. You could be so much happier." I said leaning over the counter.

"I could be so much happier doing what Darryl? Selling drugs? Drinking constantly and sleeping with cheap women? Living my life on the other side of the law? Because that has worked out so great for you hasn't it, I'm a respected Police Sargent with a salary that would triple yours, I have a beautiful daughter and a fully paid off house, just because I'm not sleeping next to a man every night doesn't mean I'm not happy Brax. Keep the party under control." She said, her eyes fierce and her words cutting as she walked away. I stood there confused on why she came across so brutal and why her words even hurt.

**Angus P.O.V**

I was driving through town when I noticed Charlie's squad car parked near the Diner I pulled in next to it and waited until she come out. It was about 10 minutes later and I saw her walking out quickly, she looked up and saw me.

"How did it go?" I questioned.

"He said nothing about the party." She said.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, noticing she was rather shitty.

"He is bloody infuriating." She scoffed, I laughed.

"Did he try it on again?" I questioned.

"You bet." She sighed.

"You'd think he'd let up." I said.

"Well you would think... So much for one weekend of fun then we'd go back to ignoring it all." She laughed.

"So what do we do?" I questioned referring to the party.

"Like I said at the station we watch and wait for something to happen and as soon as it does he approach and decrease the situation." She said as she opened her car down and got in.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I opened the door to my house and chucked my keys onto my kitchen island and closed the door before walking to my fridge and grabbing out a bottle of juice. I walked into my living room and sat on the couch and turning on the TV. I finished my morning shift about 10 minutes ago and was due to return to work at 6pm in order to start watching the party that was to take place on the beach. Before I clocked off Angus and I patrolled the beach and already noticed a steady flow of River Boys bringing down alcohol to the beach and surfing as they waited for night fall to come, I was quite anxious about tonight I honestly didn't know what to expect and when I went to see Brax I was hoping he would reassure me that he'd have everything under control but from what I can tell he was only interested in turning me up in which he did.

I spent the afternoon shifting and worrying about what the night would bring, I was quite worried about my work mates who would be in the thick of it all if it did go off and the consequences of a brawl. Bianca did visit but she could clearly tell I was very anxious and then left shortly after when I told her about tonight's events. I had a warm shower in hope to wash the nerves away and then dressed in my usual uniform and attached my utility belt onto my waist, I placed my gun in its holster and the tazer soon followed before I grabbed my torch and slid it through its pocket. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and secured the lose bits with bobby pins as I ate barely anything of my dinner I waited out the front for Angus to arrive and he shortly did. He took us back to the station in his car where we swapped his car for a paddy wagon police vehicle in case we did need to take a few back to the station for the night.

By the time I briefed the other police officers that were coming with us it was 7 o'clock and the party had already started due to the steady flow of complaints coming through to reception about the noise and behaviour of the already drunken River Boys. I told each officer that they had to be paired in two's preferably a female officer with a male officer for safety reasons as drunken blokes do tend to have a go at the females if they are by themselves or if they are paired with another female.

At around 7.30pm we arrived at the beach and I could hear the music coming from the cars parked on the stop of the hill, I looked down onto the beach with Angus standing beside me and could see 4 large bonfires burning as people sat around them drunken and drinking. Angus and I walked down the hill and through the crowd and apart from the usual comments such as 'Leave us alone you pigs we're having fun'or 'I can smell bacon.' Everyone was behaving fine so we left the crowd and walked back to the top as we stood in a circle and talked.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was sitting down in front of one of the few bonfires when Sam came up to me and crouched down beside me.

"The cops are already here." He spoke as he pointed to the top of the hill, they were all standing in a circle and I could see Charlie with her back to me the only way I could tell was by her long dark hair running down her back.

"So?" I questioned as I took another drink.

"What are you going to do about it?" He questioned, I scoffed.

"Sam what do you expect me to do? I can't do shit, just behave and leave them alone and they'll do the same hopefully." I said annoyed.

"I heard that Jake was heading here to." He said.

"That's what the cops heard to, that's why they are here." I commented.

"What are we going to do if he does come?" He questioned.

"Sam! What do you expect me to do?" I questioned angrily, which was enough for him to stop and walk away.

Shortly after I heard a car screech into the parking lot on the hill and a few followed after, I looked up to Charlie who was looking over to the car but stood her ground. Jake walked down the beach with his group of followers with beer in hand and cartons under their arm, my phone started vibrating in my pocket and I grabbed it out to see Charlie was calling me.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Is this going to go off?" She questioned roughly.

"Look I can only see problems starting if Jake's boys start messing around with the girls that are here, other than that I can only guarantee that minor fights will occur and it'll be best just to leave them to work it out for themselves." I said seriously as I took another sip of my drink.

"Right." She said before hanging up.

There were a few jeers from the our boys as they walked down the beach and soon there was a definite separation of groups, the River Boys and their women in one group and Jake's boys in the other who were womanless and interested in gaining company for the night.

I waited around for a while to see if anything was going to start and the clock reached about 1 o'clock in the morning when I grabbed my esky and was about to leave when trouble started.

It happened quickly; as I was leaving I was hit from behind and pushed into the sand I swung myself back up and hit Jake in the face with my fist, my hand cracking when it hit his jaw line. He went to throw another punch but I ducked under and hit his body with my shoulder forcing him to the sand where I began hitting him. I heard people gather around us as we fought on the sand, I was kicked in the face and I fell back onto my back in the sand, I felt bloody dripping from my nose as one of Jake's men stood over me. I quickly got back to my feet and threw a punch hitting him in the side of the face, knocking him back and then going for Jake again. Jake had somehow managed to slip into the crowd, I circled as I looked for him but I was hit again from one of his men again.

"Police stop!" I heard Charlie yell but her voice was soon lost.

Sam jumped in and shortly he was hitting the guy that had hit me, I was getting my breath back when I was hit from behind again surely breaking a rib, I grabbed the guys head and rammed my knee into it. In the confusion a knife was pulled and the last time I saw it was went it entered her rib cage, her face draining of colour as soon as it did.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I ran down onto the beach and pushed myself through the crowd as I reached the middle I noticed Brax was the one in the middle of the brawl with what I can only expect is Jake. They were fighting on the sand and I didn't know whether to intervene, I was already on the beach when it started the rest of the police were on the hill so it would be a few seconds before they got here. As one of Brax's mates stepped in to join I decided it would be best to step in a stop this from increasing into a full blown brawl, and as I did I saw a flicker of silver and immediately knew what is what I went to step in front of Brax and then I felt the blade enter my body, wedging in between my ribs and puncturing my lung as it sliced through my body. The pain hit like a flash and the searing began shortly after as I looked at Brax unable to breathe his face saw the shock of the incident I fell into him and he held me up as he looked down at me, I leant over and fell, he caught me and lowered my to the ground. I was on my hands and knees struggling to breath as the blood dripping from my body and onto the white sand turning it red as the blood seeped its way through.

**Brax P.O.V**

Everyone stopped as she fell to the floor, her hand clutching her side where the knife still remained wedged in the body I was holding not too long ago. Her trembling hands emerged from under her body and gripped the handle of the blade that had torn through her clothing and split her skin.

"No Charlie." I barely said as with one heave she ripped the blade from her body, the blood beginning to pour from the hole in her side. Her hands were shaking as she pressed them to her side trying to stop the blood, and it did momentarily but then the blood began seeping through her fingers. I was pushed aside to see Angus rushing to the side of her partner, he looked over her in shock before moving her hand and replacing it with his pressing it hard against her body as he yelled orders, I didn't hear what he said it was all a blur I could hear nothing but the beating of my own heart. She dropped the knife that had a jagged blade and was dripping with her blood into the sand; her body was trembling as the crowd was split from the rest of the police force that ran down. Suddenly the world came back to me.

"Officer down!" Angus yelled into his two-way and a calm female voice replied asking what assistance he would need.

"I need an ambulance to the main beach at Summer Bay urgently; an officer has been assaulted and stabbed with a knife." He said as Charlie fell to the ground, her colleges rolled her onto her back as her face continued to drain and began to turn blue as she could no longer breath. I didn't know what to do, I didn't even notice when I was cuffed. Charlie was wheezing for air and I could hear the ambulance sirens ringing out as they got closer, a police officer ran down to the beach with a first aid kit which Angus ripped open and grabbed a syringe out.

"What are you doing?" I question frantically as he ripped her shirt open, she was losing consciousness.

"Her lung has collapsed, she can't breathe and she'll pass out shortly." He said quickly, and as soon as he said those words Charlie's eyes fluttered and closed and refused to open again.

He pulled off the lid exposing the needle and then grabbed a bottle of antiseptic, pouring it over her chest before driving the needle into her chest, I flinched as she came back to the world her screams filling the night air but when she realised she could breath she stopped and began sucking in short breaths trying to get her life back. She started to cough, and then rolled onto her side as she closed her eyes breathing slowly; blood began to drip out of her mouth.

I watched as the ambulance arrived and the paramedics ran down with a body board where they strapped Charlie to and then proceeded to quickly carry her up the hillside and slid her into the ambulance. I was following them and when they loaded her into the ambulance I watched on before I felt myself being pulled back remembering when they cuffed me, I walked in silence to the squad car Angus was silent clearly shocked as he opened the door and grabbed my head, pushing me into the back his hands still covered in the red blood from his work partner.

"Is she going to be alright?" I questioned as he got in and drove towards the station.

"How am I meant to know?" He stated, his usual calm being rattled by the event.

"You have to know I didn't mean for this to happen." I said hoping he'd believe me not because of the charges I'm certainly facing but because I wanted him to know as a person not a copper.

"I guess these are the consequences she was talking about." He said as he pulled into the station.


	9. Chapter 9: Make It Work

**I've had people or persons complain that this story is very different and therefore disappointing to my other stories such as A Twisted Love Story, I can take criticism but isn't the whole point of writing a Fan Ficition to make them your own and make them individual from other stories that have been written previously? Yes this story is different from my other stories and it will remain that way but that is the whole point. **

**Chapter 9: Make It Work**

**Brax P.O.V**

I was released from the station after a few hours of questioning, the coppers at the station where less then friendly which was understandable due to the unforeseen circumstance that occurred. I had asked about Charlie and how she was doing but everyone here ignored my questions as they didn't see any reason on why I would be concerned, which makes sense the only one here who knew anything was Angus and he was making a statement when he put me into the lock up. Eventually he did come back to let me out, Heath had come to pay bail and when we were walking down the corridor I reached out and pulled him to a stop, he faced me and I noticed he was still wearing the shirt that was splattered with blood.

"Angus I'm serious, is she okay?" I questioned as he began to walk off again.

"You of all people should know why I am concerned, yes or no answer is all I need." I stressed, and he stopped.

"She has a collapsed lung, and fractured ribs from where the knife wedged in between her rib cage. They were unsure on what was causing her to cough up blood but they are certain it would have been from internal bleeding, they just didn't know where she was bleeding from. She's still in surgery, she'll be sore when she wakes up but she should recover." He said as he looked at me, I just nodded my head and continued to walk out in front of him towards the front desk, a place I knew all too well.

I was let out of the Police Sargent had to walk home due to Heath being drunk and me probably being over, and I left my wallet in my car at Angelo's so I was unable to get a taxi. I walked out in front of Heath desperate to get home and go to sleep; I planned to go see her tomorrow and apologise for what happened to her. The knife that got her was definitely meant for me and unfortunately she copped the full blow of a man's swing and ended up in hospital because of it. I arrived home and opened the door to find some of the boys from the party in my living room I sighed as I went and picked up all the empty bottles and placing them in the bin.

"Come on guys go home." I say as I stripped my shirt off and through it from the kitchen and into the laundry.

"Why?" Pee-Wee questioned.

"Because I said so, it's nearly 4.30am and I've spent the past 2 to 3 hours in a police lock-up." I stated as I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of my chair.

"Copper going to make it?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah she should be fine." I said shaking my head not being able to believe this even happened.

"Fuck, we could have done with one less in this town." Sam laughed, I stared at him.

"Get out!" I yelled at all of them, I pushed Pee-Wee closer to the door and then grabbed Sam and pushed him there to.

"Don't take it personally boys, he just wants to bed her and if she had of died he wouldn't have been able to." Heath half slurred and laughed as he leant against the doorway.

"Well she is pretty good looking." Sam said as he grabbed a beer and walked out, the rest followed and Heath stared at me before closing the door and following them to where ever they were going.

I had a shower and brushed my teeth and got into bed, I sighed as I rolled over wondering if Charlie was out of hospital and if it would be an appropriate time to go visit to see if she was okay. I dismissed the idea and rolled over again closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep.

***Next Morning***

I woke up and could taste the alcohol in my mouth from the night before despite the fact that I brushed my teeth before I went to bed; I dragged myself out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water before taking the cap of and drinking it trying to wash the taste away, it didn't take me long before I remembered what had happened last night and I began to wonder whether or not I should go visit her in hospital and what I would say if she would see me.

It was around 8 o'clock and I knew visiting hours started at 8.30am so I decided I'd take another shower to shave and think of what I was going to say to her if she was awake. I stood in the shower, letting the water run over me. I soon found myself at the doors of the hospital and I walked in and approached the reception desk.

"Hi how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk questioned.

"I was looking for Charlie Buckton's? Is she able to see visitors?" I questioned nervously.

"Yeah sure, walk up that way and she's on your right in room 45. She had a pretty rough time in surgery and didn't wake up very well so don't be in there too long." The lady smiled as she pointed in the direction I nodded and said thanks as I walked towards her door which felt like it was a mile away I walked past a sign that said 'Intensive Care' and looked through the windows of the rooms looking for the face that I had kissed. I came to the room labelled 45 with little silver numbers and carefully pushed it open, I looked towards the bed to see Charlie was asleep but I continued to push in and I closed the door behind me it was then I realised there was already someone in here.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you here." I said as I went to leave, the visitor was female and she was sitting with her head down on the seat beside Charlie.

"No it's okay I was about to leave to get breakfast anyway." The girl said as she looked at me, her appearance knocked me. She was middle-height, quite skinny and had brunette hair it was safe to say this way Charlie's daughter.

"Ruby?" I questioned, the look on her face was of shock.

"Um yeah..." She trailed off probably wondering how a stranger she's never seen before knew her name.

"Sorry, Charlie told me she had a daughter and you look so much like her..." I said she just smiled.

"How do you know Charlie?" She questioned.

"Um, we are just friends." I said not entirely sure if I should have told her the truth.

"How is she?" I questioned as I looked over to her, she was asleep with an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. She was in a hospital bra with a bandage covering her knife wound however it was quite big enough to cover the dark purple inflamed bruises that were splattered over the left side of her rib cage where the knife was. At the bottom of the bandage came a small tube that drained fluid and blood from the wound and into a bag.

"The doctors rang me when she was out of surgery and said she would definitely recover however the knife created large cuts along two of her ribs, caused some blunt damage which caused the bruises, collapsed her lug and ruptured a vein. But they said she will be okay." She said as she looked at her mother.

"Has she woken yet?" I questioned.

"Yeah she did, but she was disorientated and tried to get up and leave so they induced her again to keep her quiet." Ruby almost laughed.

"That's Charlie for you, stubborn as hell." I smile slightly.

"Do you mind if I leave? I've been here all night and I just want to go get a coffee."She questioned.

"Yeah sure, I won't be here long I just wanted to see if she was okay." I said.

I stayed there for a while after Ruby left but Charlie didn't wake up so I decided to leave and come back later, while I was there I just stared at the bandage on her chest as the blood slowly managed to seep through it and make a small red spot on the white fabric, as I was leaving I alerted a nurse and watched as they walked in as I walked away.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Charlie..." I heard someone call my name as my eyes were closed.

"Charlie." I heard again and felt a hand on my shoulder, I struggled to open my eyes and when I did the light in the room stung my eyes as they tried to adjust and when they did I looked as my eyes focused on Ruby who was standing above me.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She questioned, I didn't know where I was or why Ruby was here and I panicked. I went to sit up but a searing pain shot throw my body from my ribs and I quickly laid back down as I pulled the oxygen mask off my face and looked down to see my ribs cladded in white bandages and then I remembered. I placed my hand on my ribs and felt the heat from where I was stabbed running through my bandages; the pain was threatening to overcome me. I tried to speak but nothing came and Ruby quickly hushed me as she buzzed for a nurse who soon appeared.

I was checked over and apart from the initial wound and the after bruises of the stabbing I was fine, she said I would be sore for a few weeks yet and wouldn't be able to return to work until my sliced ribs healed over. I held my breath as I sat up, the pain shooting through my ribs as I leant back against the pillows Ruby propped up for me, Angus came in and checked on me before leaving. He had said they knew the fella who did it they just had to find him and that the boss was not happy on how I managed to get stabbed and wanted a full report from me as soon as I was able to.

"What are you doing here Rubes? I'm okay." I said as I tried to reassure her, Ruby had seen me in far worst situations then this and each time she gets better at handling them, I guess she knows I will always fight to come back to her.

"The doctors called me and I thought I should come down and help you get through with the next few weeks, you are bound to be sore for quite a while." She said as she sipped a coffee.

"I'm okay Rubes really." I say.

"Yeah because you look it." She scoffed.

"This is such a dangerous job Charlie this is about the 4th time you've been in hospital with a work related injuries. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" She questioned.

"Ruby I love my job, this is my life." I defended.

"Why don't you find a nice guy settle down get a boring office job and have beautiful children, there was this handsome guy in here before when you were still asleep." She smiled, I crinkled my eyebrows.

"What was his name?" I questioned confused on who it was.

"I don't know. He was tall, really muscley but not too muscley, tanned and just stunningly handsome." She laughed, I sighed.

"By the sounds of it that was Brax." I said.

"He seemed pretty concerned." She mused.

"I'm sure he was." I said.

"Well let him look after you if he wants, he's hot Charlie and I bet he's charming. It's been ages since you've had a boyfriend, or even had any at all." She reasoned.

"Ruby you don't know anything about my love life." Shocked she even said it.

"So you've seen someone?" She questioned.

"Yes, but it didn't work out." I stated as I tried to stay still.

"Well make it work. I'm going back to the motel to have a shower seriously Charlie you can't keep living like this. One day it'll be too late to settle down and have kids, or find love." She surmised as she walked out.

They were weaning me off the pain medication as I had requested to go home and they wouldn't allow me to go home if I still had all the morphine and what not in my system so they were slowly minimising my doses, and the pain was starting to return and burn my ribs. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back into the sleep as the pain seem to fade away when I was in that state of unconsciousness, shortly after I closed my eyes I heard my hospital door creak open but I didn't open my eyes I just thought she'd be in to take my vitals and then leave but when I heard the door about to close I opened and looked over to see Brax standing there.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said, I just shook my head.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, as I pulled the hospital blanket up over my bandages as I noticed him staring.

"Just coming to see if you were okay." He said as I walked in and closed the door which he leant against.

"Yeah I'm great." I half laughed, I always thought it was a silly question to ask someone who was in hospital.

"I'm really sorry Charlie." He stressed as he looked down to the ground.

"For what?" I questioned, quite confused.

"You really have to ask that?" He questioned.

"Brax you weren't the one that stabbed me, I don't remember who did but I know for a fact that it would not have been." I laughed slightly.

"That knife was meant for me." He said as he sat down.

"Well clearly not cause it got me." I laughed at how upset he was.

"Charlie seriously, this isn't funny." He said.

"I know it's not Brax, I'm the one in hospital." I stated, he just shook his head I scoffed and he looked up.

"Why do you even care?" I questioned, anger registered across his face.

"Why do I care? Charlie you could have died! I care about you Charlie and if you had of died I have no clue what I would have done." He stressed, as he walked forward and carefully grabbed my face in his big hands, he looked down on me.

"The other weekend may have just been a bit of fun for you, but for me it was so much more..." He barely whispered as he looked down to me. I bit my lip and looked away Ruby's words playing back in my head, should I really take a chance with Brax, it just seems too dangerous.

"Brax we are two very different people, last night proved that." I said as he left go of my face and looked down at my bruised ribs.

"Different can be good." He claimed, I just laughed.

"No Brax it can't be, I love my job and there is just no room for anything else." I reasoned, he sighed.

"How long are you going to do this to yourself? I don't get how a person like you just can't let someone else into your life, what are you afraid of?" He questioned as his face got closer to mine.

"We just wouldn't work." I stuttered as how close he was to my lips was messing with my composure.

"Seemed like it would work the other weekend. Charlie we had fun, you had fun and we got to know each other on a whole new level, the sex to me just wasn't sex and I know it's the same for you. If you just let yourself fall this once I promise I will be there to catch you, I'm not going anywhere." He articulated, he was getting close to me and I moved my hand onto his bicep holding him where he was.

"Seeing you last night honestly scared the shit out of me, the way you collapsed on the sand just made me remember what I felt for you the past weekend. I care for you Charlie, and just being with you for one weekend made me feel for you more then I've felt for any other woman." He breathed, I was torn and I swallowed hard.

"This wouldn't go down well with my superiors." I laughed.

"Who cares? It's not like you're going back to work anytime soon anyway." He smiled down at me as he moved in closer. I sucked in a breath and felt the burn return back into my ribs, the pain that I managed to ignore when Brax was here, he moved in even closer and his lips touched mine. I leant in as far as I comfortably could, my heart starting to beat faster the heart monitor attached to me clearly showed this with a rise in noise which made Brax laugh as he leant in and kissed me. It was a very brief kiss and we broke apart when the door open to see Ruby standing at the door in complete shock.

Brax kissed my once on the forehead before leaving, Ruby closed the door behind him as he left and she raised for eyebrows.

"Oh Charlie, how exciting." She said cheekily.

**My holidays are over as of tomorrow so I highly doubt I'll be writing much for at least 7 weeks from now, if I do write and upload something it will only be because I'm procrastinating and trying not to do school work, so I decided to leave the story for the moment being on a somewhat positive note so I don't leave you all in suspense. **


End file.
